Home
by Queenrizzles
Summary: AU- Regina's biological daughter and Henry's older sister comes home shortly after Emma Swan arrives, after been missing for seven years. Now 16 the teen has finally found her way back home to her family thanks to Emma Swan. Swanqueen is endgame in this story. Rated M just incase.
1. Surprise Return

**AU- No curse. No magic. Henry makes up the curse so he can bring Emma home with him. Emma was a detective in Boston but decides to move to Storybrooke to be closer to Henry and becomes Sheriff. Swanqueen is endgame in this story.**

**Italics represents peoples thoughts**

**This is my first fic, will only be a short one and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and all ideas are welcome just PM me.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from OUAT **

A loud knocking at the front door interrupted Regina from the work that had engrossed her. Regina stood from her desk chair and marched from her study and through the house, determined to give whoever had decided to disturb her a piece of her mind.

_It's probably that Miss Swan out to ruin my day, yet again, in that god awful red jacket I'm finding myself loving instead of loathing._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Regina proceeded to the door and pulled it open. She was immediately stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of who stood on her porch and whatever threatening remark she was about to deliver died in her throat instantly.

"Sofia" Regina gasped as she looked upon the face of her now teenage daughter, whom she thought was lost forever.

"Mommy" Sofia sobbed, tears running down her face, overwhelmed with the moment she'd been dreaming about since the day she was ripped away from all that she loved.

It was at that moment that Regina shot forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, who now stood at the same height as herself she noted. Sofia's arms instantly clung to her mother, the two clutching each other tightly, trying to make up for seven years of absence.

After what seemed like hours but was in fact mere minutes, the two were brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat. The two slowly, reluctantly, broke apart and Regina looked past her daughter to see who had interrupted their reunion. There stood a man in his early forties in a suit and aviators looking very "Men in Black", who she hadn't noticed until this moment.

The man stepped forward, extended his hand to Regina and introduced himself "Miss Mills, I'm Detective Lock" Regina accepted his hand and shook it before wiping away the tears that had escaped while holding her daughter, "Would you mind if we took this inside?"

"Of course, please follow me," Regina replied, turning back to the mansion and gesturing for the other two to follow. She led them through the house and into the family room, "Please have a seat" She gestured to the two couches and single arm chair before taking a seat on the smaller of the two couches quickly followed by Sofia, who sat as close to her mother as humanly possible.

Detective Lock sat in the single chair and took out a small spiral notebook, reading something from it before looking up at the others who sat across from him and beginning to speak.

"Miss Mills, seven years ago your daughter was on her way to school when a van, which had never been seen before in Storybrooke, pulled up next to her and a man who wasn't recognised snatched her from the sidewalk before speeding off, never to be seen again. There were no suspects or leads and the case was dead. After being missing for two years Sofia was presumed dead and the case was dropped. A month ago, one Emma Swan wrote me begging me to take a look at the case. She asked to be able to look through the evidence to see if she could spot anything we missed and to use the upgraded technology we have today to see if she could find anything. Her request was granted and we were able to enhance the footage from the security tape of the van speeding away and got a clear image of the suspect's face. Detective...erm...Sheriff Swan recognised him to be former detective Patrick Harrison, a highly decorated detective who lost his job after he broke down over the death of his wife and 9 year old daughter. We looked into his financial records and found he had been buying women's and girls' clothing and enough food to supply a family of three not a single man living alone. We were able to use this to get a warrant and upon searching his home it was discovered that he had an underground area in which he kept Sofia Mills and Abigail Weston, whom he believed to be his dead wife and daughter."

By the end of his monologue Regina was on the edge of her seat, mouth agape in utter shock, with several thoughts running through her mind and an abundance of emotions flashing across her eyes.

_My poor baby._

_I'll kill him if he hurt her beyond taking her away from her family._

_Why would Miss Swan want to find my baby girl?_

"I realise this is a lot to take in Miss Mills, but we have Mr Harrison in custody. Sofia has been checked over by medical professionals and other than being scared and missing her family she is perfectly fine. I'm here to return her home where she belongs. I'm sure the two of you would love time alone to reconnect so I'll be on my way. Please don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions." He took out a business card and set it down on the coffee table separating him from the reunited mother and daughter before standing and turning to leave.

This finally brought Regina from her thoughts and she shot up quickly to follow the detective to the front door. When they reached it she finally spoke "Thank you, Detective."

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my job. Besides, it was all Swan really. She enhanced the tape, recognised the driver, got the warrant and took the lead in bringing him in and making sure the victims were okay. She's really your girl's saviour." With that final comment he turned and made his way down the path to his car, leaving Regina standing in utter shock on her door step for the second time that day.

**TBC**


	2. Old Rooms and Break Downs

**Thank you for the reviews and follows to the first chapter they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1. Also don't own an references to Disney.**

When Regina finally recovered from her shock she closed her eyes took a deep breath to compose herself and made her way back into the house closing the door behind her. She made her way back to the family room for a proper reunion with her eldest, but upon her arrival she discovered that it was empty.

_Where did she go._

_I really hope that my imagination didn't make this all up._

_I don't think my heart could take losing her twice._

She left the room to search the other rooms located on the ground floor of the house to see if Sofia was in any of them.

When her search came up empty Regina had a strong feeling of where she would find her, so she headed to the staircase to check she suspicions. After ascending the stairs she slowly made her way across the landing towards were she knew Sofia's room was located in the mansion.

Once she reached the entrance of the room she saw that her daughter stood in the doorway, body half in half out, looking around the room that hadn't change in the seven years she was gone. Regina stood watching, waiting for her daughter to make the first move.

Sofia slowly made her way over to the huge oak dresser situated on the far left wall of the room. She reached out and picked up a small Cinderella snow globe turning it over and back, watching how the sliver stars and glitter danced around the globe. It was her favourite thing in the room. She remembered telling Abigail the story of its origin, she had gotten it from Disney World when she was 6 years old, that was the last time her and Regina had been alone, Henry had arrived shortly after.

Placing the globe back in it's place she made her way over to the bed on the other side of the room. She tentatively sat on the edge of the bed smoothing her hands over the Little Mermaid bedding. She looked up towards the door and her eyes connected with the same chocolate brown as her own, she gave a small smile which was immediately returned.

They stayed that way just looking at each other smiling from opposite sides of the room, neither believing that this day had finally come and wanting to saver the moment in silence, until Sofia decided to break the comfortable silence.

'It's the same'

'Yes' Regina answered as she slowly crossed the threshold of a room she hadn't visited in two months, her gaze never leaving her daughters.

'You didn't forget' Sofia sobbed

Those three words broke Regina's heart and she finally crossed the room to take a seat on the bed beside Sofia, taking one of the girls hands and holding it in her own.

'Of course we didn't forget. I could never forget you and neither could Henry. You're our family and we love you, we will always remember and love you no matter what' Regina told her daughter seriously, reaching out to tilt her head up to she could look her in the eye.

Sofia gave her mother a wide watery smile before throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her tight. Regina hugged back running her hands up and down her back soothing her as the girl sobbed into her mothers shoulder.

They sat that way for what felt like hours. Sofia's sobs slowly died down to small hiccups and when her breathing was back to normal she slowly pulled away from Regina wiping her tear stained cheeks looking slightly embarrassed for breaking down in front of her always composed mother.

_Oh god._

_I just got home and the first thing I do is break down._

_She must think I'm crazy._

She looked up at her mother sheepishly and nervously laughed 'Sorry' still wiping at her face to rid it of the tears.

Regina's heart broke for a second time. She reached out and took the girls hands away from her face. She put each other her hands on either of Sofia's cheeks, sat forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Never apologise for showing your emotions. It does not make you weak to cry' Regina said in her no nonsense voice.

Sofia nodded her head and gave her a huge face splitting smile ' I missed you so much and Henry too. God I can't believe how big he is'

'You've seen him?'

'Not in person, but Emma showed me pictures'

'Oh right yes Miss Swan,' Regina said without her usual malice. _That's odd_ she shook it off 'talking of getting big look at how big you've gotten, you were barely up to my shoulder now were the same hight, but no matter what you will all ways be my little girl.

'I know I will mom, we could be world apart and I would know that. You will always be my mother no matter what life throws at us we will concur it and be stronger as a family. You told me that once and I've lived by those words for seven years because knew I'd be coming back to you and Henry even if it would of taken me 20 years or my own personal saviour to do so.' Sofia told her mother using her own no nonsense voice which was almost an exact imitation of her mother.

Now it was Regina's turn to break down at her daughters words, and Sofia's turn to comfort her mother. She pulled her to her and rubbed her back while the older brunette sobbed into her hair.

_What am I doing._

_I'm meant to be the strong one she's the one who was kidnapped._

When Regina tried to pull away Sofia just held her tighter.

'Don't make me throw your words back at you'

This made Regina chuckle and so she sank back into her daughters embrace and locked the moment away in her memory.

They stayed that way until they heard the front door open and the unmistakable sound of Henry's chatter as he conversed with an unknown guest.

They broke apart then smiling softly at each other.

'Ready to see your not a little brother in person?'

'Yes' Sofia chuckled

They got up and made there way to the door, knowing they had a lot to talk about but that could wait until later, for now they had a 10 year old to reunite with his big sister.

**TBC **


	3. Siblings Reunited at Long Last

**Thank you for the reviews and follows to the first chapter they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Before they could leave the room Sofia put a hand on the crook of Regina's elbow stopping her in her tracks. Regina looked up at her daughter's face, she was biting her lip nervously and her eyes darted around everywhere but Regina's eyes knowing once she looked into her mothers eyes she'd be able to read her like a book.

Regina look worriedly at her daughter 'what's wrong Sof?'

Sofia released her lip and gave a lopsided smile at the nickname before answering 'I don't know...it's just...what if he doesn't know who I am...or...or...what if he hates me for leaving?' she looks not wanting to meet her mothers eyes.

Regina turned so her whole body was facing Sofia, she reached out put two fingers under the girls chin and tilted her head up so it was level with her own and watched for her daughter to meet her eyes before speaking.

'He may have been three when you were _taken_ but even without a mansion full of pictures of you he would know who his big sister is. Wonder woman' Regina told her seriously though she was smiling as she said it. Sofia matched her smile at the mention nickname a three year old Henry gave her.

'Okay, lets do this then'

Regina gave Sofia's bicep an affectionate squeeze to comfort her before she turned and lead her daughter out the room. With one last look around the room Sofia took a deep breath and followed after her mother.

_Show time._

Sofia quickly catches up with her mother who had just made it off the last step of the staircase and stopped a few steps away waiting for her daughter, not wanting her to have to go through the reunion alone if for some reason in did in fact turn out bad as Sofia had worried about not five minutes before.

When Sofia reaches her they exchange a smile and she gives on last comforting squeeze to her arm before she follows the sound of laughter towards the direction of the kitchen closely followed by Sofia.

When Regina enters the kitchen the laughter abruptly stops and the two who were the case of it look guiltily at her as they each slowly take a cookie away from there mouth were they had just taken a bite. Chocolate brown meets meets blue-green as Regina merely raises an eyebrow at the antics of the blond Sheriff and her son.

'Hi'

'Miss Swan, it seems you have been caught with your hand in the cookie jar. What do you have to say Sheriff?' Regina teases.

_Is Regina Fucking Mills_ _teasing me?_

_WOW she just gets sexier._

_Keep it together Swan the kids right there._

_'_Mom, it's my fault I said...' whatever Henry was about to say in Emma's defence having missed his mothers teasing tone dies instantly in his throat because it was at that moment that Sofia decides to stop lucking outside the door and actually come in to the kitchen instead.

She gives a sheepish smile to Henry as she came to stand beside her mother. Henry was frozen on the spot and drops his cookie which Emma promptly catches before it hits the ground, which was wither caused by her cop reflexes or her love of food.

_Oh shit._

_Maybe mom was wrong and Henry doesn't know who I am._

_Or he does and he hates me._

Sofia is brought back from her the negative turn her thoughts had taken by Henry jumping down from the stool at the kitchen island he was sat on, runs towards her and launchers himself at her body knocking her off balance and sending the two of them to the ground as he gives her a bone crushing hug.

'Wonder woman' Henry sobs

'Munchkin' Sofia smiles down at her baby brother as she holds him close, rubbing her hands across his back comfortingly as she had done with their mother.

'I...missed...you' Henry gets out between sobs.

'I missed you too munchkin'

Henry lifts his head from were it was resting on her shoulder and crinkles his nose at the nickname making Sofia chuckle.

'Don't give me that look or make that face because no matter how old you are you will always be my munchkin'

'Fine' mumbles Henry.

While the siblings are reuniting on the kitchen floor Regina looks on with tear filled eyes shining with love and a huge genuine smile on her faces that reaches her eyes. Emma is watching Regina through out the interaction and can't help but let her own smile slip across her face at the sight of Regina.

_God she has a beautiful smile._

_She should do that more often._

_Maybe I could be the cause of it._

'Miss Swan' the sound of Regina's voice rips Emma from her thoughts.

'Madam Mayor'

'Could we speak privately in my study. Leave these two her and let them have a chance to start reconnecting.

'Sure, lead the way'

Regina turns to the siblings still sat on the floor in a tangle of limbs and tells them that she and Emma were going to have a chat in her study if they needed her. They just nod at her in reply to engrossed in there conversation to pay full attention to what she is saying. She leaves the kitchen and heads for her study quickly followed by Emma.

'I'm so glad you back now you can help me with operation Swanqueen' Henry grins at his sister.

'Operation Swanqueen?... huh?' Sofia asks

'Yes, Emma is Swan obviously and mom is kinda like the queen of Storybrooke bring Mayor and she always calls me her little prince so it fits'

'Makes sense, your a smart cookie you. So what is this...operation swanqueen about then?'

'To get mom and Emma together, there in love they just won't admit it, not even to themselves' he smiles up at his big sister happy with his reasoning. Sofia just shakes her head and laughs at her brothers antics.

'Okay then operation swanqueen can be put into action, but first we have some catching up to do'

The siblings grin at each other, then Henry proceeds to tell Sofia everything that has happened over the last seven years.

**TBC**


	4. A Story For A Story

**Thank you for the reviews and follows to the first chapter they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Picture to go with chapter image/84621986921**

When Regina entered her study she gestured for Emma to take a seat and then made her way over to her drinks cabinet. After pouring two glasses of apple cider she hands one to Emma and then takes a seat on the couch opposite her.

After minutes of silence were the two women just looked at each other while each sipping on their drinks Emma decides to talk.

'So...what did you want to talk about?'

Regina sits forward and puts her glass down on the coffee table that is separating the two before she answers the blonde.

'I'd like to thank you. I don't know why you did what you did but the fact remains that you saved my little girl Emma it seems you truly are a saviour, so Emma thank you' Regina offers her a smile.

_She just said my name._

_Twice. _

_It sounds so right coming from those lips._

_I want those lips to say it again._

Emma returns Regina's smile 'you don't have to thank me Regina, really I'm glad she's safe and back were she belongs'

'Please, I've been searching for seven years yet it took you only one month to do what I've been trying since the day she was taken, so please just let me thank you'

'Regina. Really there is no need, and just so were clear there was no ulterior motives here if that's what your thinking. If anyone should be saying thank you it's me, you have given my son a life far better than I could have imagined and you carried on giving him that even after you had your daughter ripped from your life. So Regina it is me who should be saying thank you'

Emma downs downs the last of her apple cider as her throat feels suddenly dry and then stands to pour herself another, taking the brunettes empty glass with her.

Regina is slightly taken aback by the Sheriff's words and her eyes suddenly feel glossy with unshed tears which she tries to keep at bay. She quickly recovers as she sees the blonde turning back around with two full glasses of apple cider.

'You never have to thank me for that Emma I'd do it over and over again if I had to. Henry is a blessing and if I'm honest he kept me together when Sofia was taken and it's thanks to you that I have him' she offers a small shy smile as a single tear falls from her eyes as the admission as she accepts the glass of cider Emma is offering to her.

The two fall back into a comfortable silence each sipping on apple cider as they get lost in there thoughts. Emma liking how honest Regina is being with her and Regina inwardly scolding herself for showing such weakness to the blonde.

When it looks like Emma is going to say something Regina decides to jumps in 'I suppose you have a lot of questions Sheriff but don't think for a second that this is an invitation for you to pry into my past. I may owe you for the life of one of my children and saving the other but that does not mean I trust you' she pulls her Mayoral mask on letting her walls slip back into place hating to show any signs or vulnerability especially in front of the younger woman.

Emma isn't fazed one bit at this display though, knowing how much Regina hates to show any emotions she thinks will show her as weak. She simply sets her now empty glass down on the coffee table and continues on with what she was originally going to say before the Mayor slipped her masked on.

'I know you don't trust very well Regina because...well because I'm the same in that regard. We've both been screwed over by so many people too many times. For me it was foster parents, friends, even Henry's father. So I know what its like to feel as though you can't trust anyone. Henry's father was the last person I trusted, before I met you, and he betrayed me'

Regina couldn't take her eyes away from the blond throughout her monologue and sat stunned by her words.

_How does she know me so well?_ Regina thought.

'Why?' whispered the Mayor.

'I don't really know. Maybe because you adopted my biological son or maybe because you the Mayor and have this authority. Alls I know is my gut tells me to trust you and when I don't listen to my gut...well that's when things tend to go wrong, so I'm going to listen to my gut and trust you until I'm given a solid reason not too' Emma stops to take a breath before continuing 'you don't have to trust me, I don't expect that nor will I ask that of you, but I am willing to earn your trust. Alls I'm saying is that if I do earn it I won't ever leave you, I won't ever betray you and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you'

Regina sat frozen stirring at the blond not trusting her voice not to break if she spoke so instead she just nods her head. Emma takes this as a indication to continue.

'I'll make you an offer. I tell you the story of Henry's father and you tell me the story of Sofia's, a story for a story' she lets that sink in before carrying on 'Oh and we each get to ask three questions' Emma finishes her offer as she gazes at Regina, she can practically she the gears turning in the older woman's head as she ponders over Emma's offer.

'So...do we have a deal?'

After being silent for the last 20 minutes Regina finally talks 'You sound like Mr Gold dear' she teases 'Okay, but I have a condition to this deal'

'Of course you do' Emma rolls her eyes at the brunette 'and what is this condition?'

'You let me take you out to dinner as a thank you for finding and saving my daughter...oh and these questions have to be reasonable'

'Regina I already told you that there was no thanks necessary...wait that was two conditions'

The Mayor simply raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the blonde 'Take it or leave it dear'

'Fine, Deal!'

Emma offers her hand to Regina who accepts, the two shake to seal the deal then break apart and sit back each ready to tell a story to the other. A story which neither has ever told to another soul.]

**TBC**


	5. Origins Of The Mills Children

**Thank you for the reviews and follows to the first chapter they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Hope this answers any questions people may have had.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

They remained in silence, neither knowing where to start. After watching Emma's restless fidgeting, Regina gives an audible sigh before breaking the silence.

"Since this was your idea it's only fair that you be the one to start, dear."

Emma stills her movements and finally locks her gaze with Regina's, "I guess you're right" she sighs.

She takes a deep breath and slowly exhales to steady herself, and gathers her thoughts before starting.

"Well...were to being...I guess the beginning is always a good start right' she chuckles nervously, not able to met Regina's eyes before continuing "I was 16 when I met him. I'd just ran away from my last foster home and was living on the streets. I stole his car, which he happened to be sleeping in"

"You stole his car" Regina, interrupts while raising a brow.

"Well, technically he stole it first. He was older than I, in his late 20 early 30, I never really knew his actual age. His name was Neal Cassidy. We started working together to steal food and other essentials to live while living out of the bug. I don't usually let myself get attached to people, but I feel in love with him over the year we spend going round the country in the car and stealing. We went from friends to lovers"

She takes another deep breath and releases it slowly, now looking up into Regina's big chocolate brown eyes before continuing.

"We talked of moving to Tallahassee and settling down. He had stolen these watches a year before we met, so we planed on selling them and using the money to star a life together. Only problem was he couldn't go and retrieve the watches from where they were stashed, as he was a wanted man. So I went instead. After I brought them back to him, he gave me one, I was so happy nobody had ever given he anything before, we arranged to meet after he sold them and had the money. I had been waiting 10 minutes before I heard someone approaching, but when I turned around it wasn't him, there was a cop standing there with a gun in my face telling me to put my hands in the air. Turns out they got a anonymous tip saying I was connected to the watches. I was arrested and with no explanation as to were I got my watch from, I was given 11 months in prison, where I found out I was pregnant the rest you know"

When she finished she tried to decipher Regina's reaction, but her mask was back up, leaving her unreadable.

_How could that man do that to Emma._

_Especially at the age she was._

_And after making plans to settle down with her._

Regina was completely furious at this Mr Cassidy, and she could not for the life of her figure out why she cared so much about the abandonment of the blonde teenager who grew to be this brave, strong, gorgeous woman.

"And you never saw him again?"

"No, but he did leave me my bug, which was the car I broke into and found him...oh but I did hear that he was doing 25 to life for a bank job gone wrong while I was working at the precinct back in Boston" Emma offers the Mayor a smile at this news.

"He left you that death trap and you still drive it. And it's stolen, why Sheriff what an example your setting to the citizens of Storybrooke" Regina teased, trying to lighten the mood and calm her anger .

"It's all registered and perfectly legal now, Madam Mayor. And I keep it as a remainder of how anyone can betray you, no matter what, or how much they say they love you, so you mustn't be naïve."

Regina just nods talking in everything the blonde had said, and thing it all over.

They settle back into a comfortable silence, Emma waiting for the brunette to tell her story and Regina mentally preparing herself to do so.

"I was 18" the Mayor finally says "I had just started law school, I was always in advanced classes so I was miles ahead of the people my own age." she takes a breath before continuing " I was kind of, what you would call a...loner. My mother made sure of that. She was very strict, I wasn't allowed friends and was only to focus on my studies. My room mate in college convinced me to go to a mixer and met some people, that's when I met him. Daniel Bellamy. I really thought he was different from everyone else on my life. He was always so genuine with me, and he never tried to manipulate me like mother. We spent all our spear time together, and as we got closer and closer together we eventually fell in love, or so I thought" she stops lost in her memories of other time before Emma clears her throat bringing her back and prompting the brunette to continue.

Regina looks back up to the younger woman before continuing " we were so happy and everything was perfect, then I found out I was pregnant. I panicked, I knew my mother would be furious at me. Daniel, he calmed me down and told me we'd run away, somewhere she'd never find us. Little did I know he'd been using me the whole time, he was sent to that party by my mother so that she would be able to keep an eye on me and make sure my life was going the way she wanted. The night we planned to run away my mother showed up, he called her and told her what we had planned. She told him that if he left me once he finished law school he had a place at her law firm. He took her offer without so much as a glance in my direction. My mother told me that if I knew what was good for me I'd get rid of the baby, but I couldn't do that, so I went to my father and he gave me enough money to last me a life time, and I ran. I went to law and when Sofia was born went to night classes instead, got my degree and then moved to Storybrooke to raise my daughter, practice law and later became Mayor."

When she finished she wiped away the few stray tears that had escaped without her notice, cursing herself for crying over love that was never returned, from a mother or a lover.

It was Emma's turn to be angry.

_How could he do that to her._

_Knowing that she was having his baby._

_He better I never see him, because if I do he will wish he was never born._

"Well, it seems we do have more in common than I originally thought, Sheriff" Regina laughed though there was no humour in it.

"I guess...so those questions...do you want to go first...or should I?"

"I know there is one question that you must be dying to ask me"

"Is there?" Emma questions.

"If I can have children biologically, then who adopt Henry. Am I right, Emma?" she smirks and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

The blonde swallow thickly and laughs nervously "well...yeah...kind of" she quickly rushes to amend her statement, so as not to offend Regina "I mean if that isn't over stepping. Only if you want to, I'm just curious you know"

Emma looks like she has just finished a marathon when she's finished, taking in deep breath to catch her breath. She starts shifting and fidgeting under Regina's intense gaze. Regina chuckles at the Sheriff's behaviour and decides to put her out of her misery.

"Emma, relax, it's fine, anyone in this situation would be curious"

Emma give a small smile and waits for the Mayor to continue.

"I was 24 and I'd loved raising Sofia, yes being a young single mom had its tough point but it was all worth it, so I decided it was time to add to our family. As I was single I had two options; sperm donor or adoption. I didn't want to be pregnant chasing after a 6 year old so I went with adoption, and when they placed Henry in my arms I instantly fell in love with him, as did Sofia."

Emma observes Regina and sees that her earth shattering smile is back.

"So...my turn, why did you give him up for adoption?"

The Sheriff isn't surprised one bit about the question, she had in fact been waiting for it, and she doesn't even have to give it much thought before answering.

"To give him his best chance. I knew I couldn't give him what he deserved. I had no family, was living on the streets before I went to prison, and still had two months to serve when he was born, so it was either have him grow up like I did or give him his best chance, and that's what he got with you, Regina. You're a great mom he's lucky to have you"

Regina can feel her eyes fill with tears at the last statement for the blonde, but refuses to let them fall as she stirs at the younger woman in silence.

"So...do you want to ask your other two questions?" Emma decides to break through the silence before it grows.

"Actually, Sheriff I think I'll save them for a later date" Regina composes herself and offers Emma her signature smirk "but do feel free to ask yours, dear"

"I think I will keep them for now, Madam Mayor, if its all the same to you" Emma says playfully.

"Suit yourself, dear"

The two are interrupted by a loud crash followed by the sound of loud laughter. Regina gives a look of confusion mixed with worry at Emma, who merely offers her a shrug, before going to investigate, quickly followed by the younger woman.

**TBC**

**A/N- If anyone has any ideas for the remaining question Regina and Emma each have for each other just PM me with them and I'll try to add them in later chapters.**


	6. OCD Perfect

**Thank you for the reviews and follows to the first chapter they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Slightly short than usual sorry.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Regina followed the sound of laughter into the kitchen, where she stopped dead in her tracks upon entering at the sight before her. She remained in the door way, mouth agape, astonished at what had become of her kitchen.

The Mayor stood unnoticed by her two children until, Emma entered behind her and made their presence known.

"Wow...it looks like a chocolate bomb went off in here" she took in the chocolate and flour cover walls, and counters, and then her gaze landed upon the chocolate covered culprits, who looked towards the two adults with guilty looks on there faces, trying to hide their smiles.

Regina was finally brought out of her shock by the sound of, Emma's voice.

"I leave you two alone for one hour and you destroy my kitchen, what exactly were you trying to do, please do enlighten me" she says in her stern voice, eyebrow raised, hands on hips waiting for an answer.

"Well...we wanted to make brownies, but didn't want to disturb you from you _chat _with Emma, so I told Henry that I'd teach him...we may have gotten a little carried away" Sofia says, looking around at the utter mess her and her little brother had made of the kitchen, swallowing thickly she quickly rushes to assure her mother that it would be taken care of, "but...but don't worry about a think, we will clean it all up right away, and have your kitchen back to OCD perfect in no time" she grins at her mother before nudging Henry into helping her clean up before the older Mills woman has a chance to respond.

Regina just shakes her head at the two, trying to suppress a smile as she folds her arms across her chest and observes the clean up.

"Wait...if you were just making brownies, then what was the loud crashing sound" Emma brings them back to what drew her and Regina into this moment in the first place.

"Oh...well you see muchkin thought it would be a great idea to lick the bowl, so while we were fighting over it, he dropped it on the floor" Sofia explains while picking up a metal mixing bowl to demonstrate her point.

"Hey!...don't blame me, it was your idea"

"Whatever you say, munchkin"

Henry rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue at his sister before continuing with his task of cleaning the island counter top. Sofia simply chuckles at him before joining in with the cleaning.

Ten minutes later as the siblings are finishing up with their cleaning, while being observed by the adults, the oven timer goes off, signalling that the brownies are ready.

Before either of the two younger Mills can move to the oven, Regina is there taking out the hot, chocolaty squares and setting them down onto a cooling rack.

"Now that the two of you have cleaned the kitchen to my liking, how about you go and clean up yourselves" the brunette suggests.

Henry quickly scurries from the kitchen to do what his mother has asked, but Sofia stays were she is, shifting from foot to foot, looking at the tiles on the floor, not meeting her mothers eyes.

"What's wrong"

"Well...erm...I don't have any clothes" Sofia confesses, he cheeks give off a faint blush.

"Oh" the older brunette sighs, she isn't sure what to do, her own clothes would be slightly to big and too revealing to allow her teenage daughter to wear, however she doesn't have to worry for long as, Emma comes to her rescue, yet again.

"That's okay, I brought a few things with me that will fit you, until your mom can take you shopping"

She leaves the room and quickly returns with a duffle bag which she hands to, Sofia who accepts it with a huge smile and a soft "Thanks" before she too scurries from the room to clean up.

Regina turns to face Emma and gives her a small smile "Thank you"

"It's fine. I knew she was coming home today, so I picked up a few things until you can go out and get her some" she offers Regina a smile in return.

The two remain standing gazing at the other in a comfortable silence, before Henry comes crashing into the room, followed by his sister, breaking their moment.

"Can we eat brownies now" Henry whines, though there is excitement swimming across his face.

"No, how about we all go to a family dinner at Granny's to welcome Sofia home, then we can have them with ice cream when we get back home" suggests the Mayor.

"Yay"

"Sounds good" the siblings say at the same time.

The two younger brunettes hurry to the front of the house to put on their shoes and coats, making Regina chuckles at their antics before she too follows, throwing a "Coming, Miss Swan" over her shoulder.

Emma is shocked out of her daze and almost falls over her feet to follow the Mills family, with a huge smile on her face at being invited to a family dinner by Storybrooke's infamous Mayor.

**TBC**


	7. Family Dinner

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**In my story Ruby is a year older than Sofia.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

When the three Mills and lone Swan entered the diner, it suddenly grew silent, and all the patrons turned to look at the four new comers with shock upon their faces, all surprised to see the Sheriff and the Mayor out together, but even more surprised to see a now teenage Sofia Mills after seven years of her absence.

Nobody moves for a good two minutes before Granny decides to break through the silence and stop the gawking.

"Alright everyone, quit ya starin and get back to ya food, or ya can get on going"

The four, simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, all sending a grateful glance towards Granny, as the patrons of the diner look away and go back to their meals.

Regina is the first to make a move, heading to her usual secluded booth at the back of the diner, quickly followed by the remaining three.

Henry slips into the booth beside his mother, leaving Emma and Sofia to sit opposite.

The four sit in a blissful silence, each examining the contents of a menu that they all know by heart, it not having changed in over two decades.

"I can't believe everything is still the same as I remember it to be." Sofia comments, as she looks over her menu.

"Yes dear, that's small town life for you" Regina muses, smirking at her daughter over the top at of her menu.

"Bet the food will be just as good as you remember, but nothing compared to your mom's cooking" Emma says, nudging Sofia's shoulder with her own.

"And how prey tell, Sheriff would you know how my cooking is?"

"Oh you know, just a few rumours of how divine and to die for it is" Emma glances between the Mills siblings, who are both giving her matching smirks.

Regina narrows her eyes at the three, but before she can open her mouth and comment on the looks their giving one another they are interrupted by Ruby, who has come to take their orders.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" Ruby says, not looking up from her pad and pen, ready to note down their orders.

"I'll have the lasagne, with a salad, and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon" Sofia orders first.

_That's funny. _Ruby muses _Mayor Mills sounded exactly like Sofia then. _She thinks with a fond smile of long lost friend.

Ruby notes down the order and then finally looks up, her eyes lock on to her best friend whom she hadn't laid eyes upon in seven years.

"Sofia" she gasps.

Sofia smiles up at her long lost friend, before sliding from the booth to greet her.

"Ruby" she smiles.

Once Sofia is on her feet Ruby wraps her arms around her, bringing her into a bone crushing hug, which is quickly returned.

"I missed you so much, Sof" Ruby whispers into the shorter girls hair.

"I missed you too, Rubes"

After standing in their tight embrace for over five minutes they are interrupted by a not so subtle clearing of a throat from the booth, where three sets of eyes remain looking up at the reuniting friends.

They quickly untangle themselves from each other, with a promise to catch up soon, before Sofia slips back into the booth beside Emma, who is smiling widely at her with an 'I told you so' look in her eyes.

"I'll have the same as Sofia, but with a black coffee"

"I'll have a burger and fries, with a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon please, Ruby" Emma tells Ruby, as she puts away her menu on the stand.

"And I'll have the same as Emma" Henry says with a huge smile, hoping his mother won't interject and make him go for the healthy option. He chances a look at her and she looks as though she is going to abject, but changes her mind, simply shaking her head and letting at a sigh at her sons choice, making him chuckle.

Ruby notes down their orders and quickly scurries off to give them to Granny in the kitchen.

"So...I was thinking...if your not too busy, that maybe we could go shopping tomorrow while munchkin is in school" Sofia says to her mother, with big hope filled eyes and a wide smile.

"Of course I'm not too busy. I'm never too busy for one of my children" Regina offers her a warm, reassuring smile, and Sofia lets out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in.

Ruby comes back with their drinks at that moment, and they settle back into a blissful silence.

The four fall into easy conversation, usually about Henry, not wanting to go into Sofia's kidnapping and ruin their outing, than could wait, for now they could be happy in their ignorance until her or Emma enlighten the mother and son of what happened while the brunette teen was away.

They are again interrupted by Ruby, who brings over there meals.

The conversation continues between bites of lasagne and burgers.

Emma offers Regina a playful glare when she reaches over to steal some of her fries.

The four finish there meals with laughter and smiles on their faces, enjoying the moment, blissfully unaware of the strange glances they are receiving from the other customers at the diner, seeing their Mayor and Sheriff enjoying a family dinner, rather than at each others throats as was usual.

**TBC **


	8. New Beginnings and Brownies

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Updates are going to be Friday or Saturday or maybe even both until I finish my exams, then they will become more regular.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

When they leave the diner the Mills siblings rush over to the black Benz and slip into the back seats, awaiting their mother so they could head home for their brownies and ice cream.

Emma hangs back halfway up the path leading from the diner, not sure whether to go back to her apartment or go to the Mills Mansion, she was leaning towards the latter.

Regina was almost to the end of the walkway when she noticed that Emma had stopped, and is now stood toeing the uneven tiles on the path, and fidgeting.

She turns around so that she can address the Sheriff face to face.

"Aren't you coming?" she says with a hint of hope in her voice.

Emma looks at her with her mouth moving silently like a fish, taken aback by the brunette's question.

"I...I wasn't sure if I was welcome or not"

"Emma" Regina sighs "I know we have never really gotten along, and that yes that was more so my fault than yours, but Henry wants you here, and I can see that you and Sofia have formed some kind of bond. So for the sake of my children's happiness I will try to get along with you, a new beginning if you may. That is if you are so willing"

Emma's face goes through several different emotions from, nervousness to shock and then happiness, she smile a lopsided smile so much like Henry's at Regina and nods.

"Yes, yes I'd like that"

The Mayor offers a small smile before turning to complete her early journey, which was stopped by the blonde.

"Come along then, Sheriff. Those brownies won't eat themselves now will they" she throws over her shoulder, making Emma finally move from her spot and head to her own bet up yellow bug and follow the Mills clan towards 108 Mifflin Street.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The blond and the two younger brunette's are sat in the dinning room of the big white mansion, waiting patiently for the matriarch of the family to return with their re-heated brownies, and cold ice cream.

They're not waiting long as five minutes later Regina backs slowly into the room from the side door leading to the kitchen with three bowls, two strawberry and one vanilla. She places the strawberry in front of the two eagerly waiting siblings and the vanilla in front of just as eagerly waiting Sheriff, with a smile before leaving the room once again to retrieve her own bowl of vanilla and hot, chocolate brownie. When she re-enters the room she takes her seat at the head of the table.

"Wow, these are really good. Like, really good, I think there the best I've had. Where'd you learn to make these" Emma asked Sofia with a look of utter joy on her face, before promptly shoveling another spoon full of brownies and ice-cream into her mouth.

"From the best, of course" Sofia says with a look towards her mother, "When I was eight, while munchkin was taking a nap mom decided that it was time for some much needed girl time, after chasing a two year old with underwear on his head for the past several hours. She told me that cooking was one of her favorite past times and that it always helped her to relax. So she taught me to make chocolate brownies and of course her famous apple turn overs, which are totally to die for." she smiles, lost in a memory of long ago.

Emma looks over to Regina, who has a faint blush at being called the best and having one of her secretes revealed to the blonde. They share a smile before going back to their desserts, not catching the conspiratorial glances and matching smirks the brunette siblings are throwing their way.

**TBC**


	9. The End of a Life Changing Day

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Updates are going to be Friday or Saturday or maybe even both until I finish my exams, then they will become more regular.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Once the dessert is finished, Henry drags Sofia off to show her his game console, while Emma insisted that Regina let her wash the dishes.

While Emma stands at the sink with her hands submerged in soapy water, Regina goes over to her wine stand and takes out her favourite bottle of red, then retrieves two wine glasses from her cupboard. She takes out a cork screw from her utensils draw and twists it into the cork, before releasing it with a resounding 'pop'.

After poring a glass for herself and Emma, she walks over to the Sheriff and places a glass of wine beside the sink.

Emma looks down at the glass and then back up to Regina with a smile.

"Thanks"

The Mayor inclines her head to acknowledge the gratitude, "I'll be in the family room with Sofia and Henry, join us when you're done".

She picks up her own glass and the bottle of wine, then saunters off, making sure to put a little extra sway into her hips, knowing Emma is watching her go.

_Damn._

_She does that on purpose._

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, the blonde turns back to finish the last of the bowls before drying and putting them, along with the spoons in their respective places.

She picks up her glass of wine, takes a sip and then a deep breath, letting it out slowly before following after the brunette, turning the lights off as she goes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Emma gets to the doorway of the family room she takes in the sight in front of her; Henry and Sofia are sprawled out on the ground in front of the TV, play on Henry's game console giggling and nudging the other every now and then to throw the other off course.

Regina is sat regally as ever in the middle of a huge, plush, black leather sofa sipping daintily on her wine as she watches on with a bemused smile on her face.

Emma sighs inwardly, happily, glad she is able to be a part of this. New beginnings the older brunette had said, and the blonde had a very good feeling about this new beginning.

She stayed leaning against the door way sipping on her wine as she gazed longingly at the only family she had ever had the pleasure to be apart of, with a radiant smile on her face.

The Sheriff went unnoticed by the three Mills until the older of the three moved her gaze away from her playfully bickering children and to the direction of the door, where her chocolate brown orbs locked onto magnificent blue-green depths.

The Mayor offers up a smile to the younger woman, and the two remain motionless, locked in the moment, lost in the others eyes.

Regina breaks the connection first and indicates for Emma to enter the room and finally join them.

When she does finally cross the threshold into the family room, the brunette siblings pause from their game to look up at her, each offering up their own joyful smile and greeting at her entrance.

Emma smiles back at the pair before crossing the room and taking a seat to Regina's right.

They fall into a comfortable silence, which is only broken by soft chuckles from the adults, giggles of triumph from the children and the sounds of Mario Kart from the TV.

"This is nice" Emma whispers.

"Its is, don't think I've been happier than I have today in a long time" Regina confesses.

"I meant the wine"

"Oh"

At Regina's embarrassed look Emma can't help but let out a small bark of laughter, never before seeing that look cross the Mayors face, this earns her a pair of confused looks from the siblings and a some what hurt look from the woman beside her and she can she that she is beginning to regret confiding in Emma.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it was a bad joke" Emma explains once she regains her composure, not wanting the brunette to slip on her Mayoral mask and shut her out.

"I see, well I wouldn't quit your day job, Sheriff" Regina teases to ease the tension, letting out a quiet sigh of relief at not being made the butt of the blondes joke.

"Of course not, who else would rescue all those helpless cats from trees and run away dogs let off the leash"

This earns a small chuckle from the Mayor.

"Who ever would we get to replace such a knight in shinning armer, or should I say horrid red leather jacket.

"Exactly, you need me or this town would fall to ruins...Hey! You love my jacket and you know it"

Regina rolls her eyes at the blondes dramatics and quickly takes a sip of her wine so she doesn't have to respond and to hide her smile, but not quick enough as Emma catches it causing a smile of her own.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The four lose track of time, falling easily in and out of conversation and laughter. The siblings challenged Emma to a game of Mario Kart, which she took on eagerly, while Regina sat back and observed with a fond smile on her face and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have the blonde there as a member of their family every night, making her smile grow wider.

It isn't until the grandfather clock in hall strikes 10 that Regina realizes that it is over an hour past Henry's bed time, and that he had school in the morning.

She looks over at the three, now leaning against each other in a tangle of limbs at her feet, watching the Avengers movie at Henry's request, she is reluctant to break up the moment, but knows it must sadly come to an end for the day.

"Okay you three, it's over an hour past Henry's bed time and you should be headed up to Sofia"

This elects groans of protests from the siblings and surprisingly from Emma too, which the elder brunette raises an eyebrow at, earning a blush from the blonde as she looks up at her.

"Tomorrow is Friday and then you have the whole week to play and watch movies, it's already and hour over and Henry has school to attend tomorrow, so I suggest the two of you go up and get ready for bed"

Reluctantly the younger Mills untangle themselves from Emma, and each give her a quick hug before scurrying out of the room and up the stairs to get ready for bed, at their mothers request.

Emma gets up after they leave the room stretching to relieve the tension in her sore limbs.

"Would you like to took Henry in? I'd like to make sure Sofia is settled in, with it being her first night back" Regina asks Emma as she sets her now empty wine glass down and stands, awaiting the Sheriffs reply.

"Yeah sue, thanks" Emma smiles.

Regina nods before following in the footsteps of her children, slowly shadowed by Emma.

The Mayor pops into Henry's room for a quick 'goodnight' before heading off to Sofia's room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Henry looks up at the sound of his door opening and smile at his blonde mother.

"Hi"

"Hey, kid"

She walks over to his bed and sits down on the edge, next to where he already lay.

"I had fun today, I'm glad we get to be a family again and now we have you to be a part of it too" he smiles.

Emma returns his smile, though she can feel tears in her eyes as being accepted as part of his family.

"Me too kid, me too"

She bends and places a kiss on his forehead before straightening back up.

"Night, kid"

"Goodnight, Emma"

The Sheriff walks to his door with one last look back before turning off his light and shutting the door. She then makes her way back down to the lower level of the house.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Regina finds Sofia already settled in her old bed. She smiles at the now taller girl curled up so as not to let her feet hang out of her too small bed.

"I guess a new bed should go on the shopping list then" Regina chuckles.

Sofia smiles up at her mother, "Yeah"

The older brunette walks over and places a kiss to her daughters hair.

"Goodnight, sweety"

"Night, mom"

The Mayor walks to her door with one last look back before turning off her light and shutting the door.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Regina finds Emma back in the family room were she has poured the last of the wine into the glasses.

She walks over and gratefully accepts the glass offered to her.

They remain in silence as they drink from their respective glasses. Once Emma has finished hers, she sets the glass down on the coffee table and then turns to Regina.

"It's late, I should go, I've got work in the morning and that paper work won't write itself"

"Of course, I'm glad you finally figured that one out" the brunette smirks before setting down her now empty glass beside the blondes.

She leads Emma from the room and to the front door.

"Would you watch Henry at the Sheriff's station after school tomorrow, while I take Sofia shopping?" Regina asks, smiling shyly.

"Regina, of course, I'd love to" Emma offers her a reassuring smile which is returned by a gratefull one.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Emma" she says as she opens the door.

The Sheriff takes her car keys out of her pocket and offers them to the Mayor, who eyes them curiously.

"Take them, so I don't drive, I've been drinking"

"Oh, yes of course"

"Night, Madame Mayor" Emma teases as she walks past Regina with a huge smile on her face.

Regina leans against the door frame with her own matching smile, watching until the blonde is no longer visible to her before turning and heading back inside.

**TBC.**


	10. First Morning Back

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

The next morning Sofia awoke to the smell of pancakes drifting up from the lower level of the mansion and through her slightly open door, and to the feel of a small warm body pressed to her back.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked down to see a pair of small arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to be met with a mess of short brown locks.

Smiling she turns back and decides to let her little brother sleep for a few minutes more.

She lay contentedly in his small embrace, a loving smile on her face staring off into space.

Ten minutes go by before she hers the sound of healed foot steps approaching her room, then her mother appears in the door way and peers into the room through the gap were the door is slightly ajar.

A wide smile lights up Regina's face at the fight in front of her. She pushes the door the rest of the way open, and quietly crosses the room, to perch herself on the edge of the bed, being careful not to jolt it to much and wake Henry.

"Hi" Sofia whispers, looking up at her mother.

"Good morning" Regina whispers back, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Peacefully, the best sleep I've had in seven years"

They smile at each other, neither wanting to talk about why Regina hasn't been able to have the best sleep while her daughter was gone. They stay that way until they notice Henry beginning to stir.

He lifts his head up from where it was buried in his sisters shoulder.

"Mornin" he grumbles sleepily, making both mother and daughter chuckle.

"Come on you two, time to get up, breakfast is getting cold. I made pancakes" the older brunette says as she gets up from her spot on the bed, and starts heading towards the door. Before she can reach it though she is lightly pushed out the way by the bodies of both her children as they barrel passed her, in order to get to the pancakes.

"No running on the stairs!" Regina shouts after them as she makes her way down the hall towards the staircase.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she is stopped from making her way to the kitchen by the sound of a loud knocking on her door.

Confused, Regina looks towards the grandfather clock in the hall, 7:04.

_Who could possible be knocking at the Mayor's house at this hour? _Regina thinks to herself.

She makes her way to the door and forcefully pulls it open, effectively stopping the persistent knocking, and has just enough time to dodge a fist as it comes down to knock again.

"Sorry" the blonde says sheepishly as she straightens herself up from her near stumble on top of Regina.

"Miss Swan" the brunette raises an eyebrow, and gives an amused smirk.

"Hi"

"And to what do I owe pleasure for your early morning visit, Sheriff?"

"You have my keys" Emma states.

"Your keys?" Regina says, a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, I left them with you so that I wouldn't drive last night"

Recognition crosses the Mayor's face and she gives a small smile.

"Yes, of course, why don't you come in and I'll go fetch them for you"

She turns on her heal and heads into the house, followed by Emma who closes the door behind her, and stands waiting in the foyer for Regina to come back.

As the brunette makes her way back from her study with the keys, Sofia comes running from the kitchen being chased by Henry. They run towards the foyer, where Sofia comes to an abrupt stop before she could bump into Emma, Henry however doesn't notice this and bumps right into his sister, sending then both to the ground in a fit of giggles at the blondes feet.

Shaking her head at her children's antics, but still with a smile on her face, Regina makes her way over to the three, where her and Emma help the siblings up off the ground and back onto their feet.

"Emma! Hi" Sofia says enthusiastically, before promptly hugging the blonde, followed her little brother.

"Good morning to the two of you too"

"What are you doing here?"Henry asks after they break away.

"I came to get my keys off your mom, she took them from me last night so I couldn't drive after I had been drinking" she looks over to the mother of her son and smiles.

"Join us for breakfast?" Sofia asks.

"Erm...maybe you should ask her mom first"

Sofia and Henry both turn to their mother with matching puppy dog expressions, which their mother rolls her eyes at.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, Sheriff?"

"I'd love to, Madame Mayor"

Regina and Emma smile at each other before they head off to the kitchen leaving the siblings in the foyer alone.

"Hen, I don't think we need to do much for operation swanqueen, they're doing it themselves, whether they realize it or not"

"I know, it's awesome"

The two share a smile before hurrying to the kitchen for there pancakes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Henry, you need to get ready for school" Regina informs her son as soon as his plate has been cleared of food.

"Okay,mom" he pushes away from the table and hurries out the room to do just that, leaving his three favourite females alone.

"So, where are you going shopping?" Emma asks as she finishes off her pancakes.

"I was thinking we would drive out to Portland. Storybrooke doesn't have much to offer, aside from Jefferson's Hat's, Miss Muffet's boutique and The Tailor's, so Portland offers us some variety. Plus we can go to the furniture store and order a new bed to be delivered for Sofia"

"Sounds fun" the blonde smiles at the brunette.

"Portland? Cool, I haven't been to Portland since we went to Disney Land" Sofia smiles at her mother.

"Wow, Madame Mayor has been to Disney" the Sheriff chuckles.

"Of course, I had a six year old with a fixation for the Evil Queen and all things Disney, where else would I take her?"

"Hey! I did not have a fixation. I like villains, they are a lot more interesting and complex than the princesses. I mean come on, Belle obviously had Stockholm Syndrome, Jasmine falls for a lier, Ariel gave her talent up for a man and don't even get me started on Snow White" the teen argues, making the two older woman laugh.

"As I recall you didn't have a disliking to the princesses, just favoured the villains, and you had a particular liking to one princess in particular"

"Well, Cinderella deserved everything she got, her dad dies and her step-mother forces her to become there maid, left with only mice as her friends, she deserved to get that prince and be taken away from all that"

"Yeah, I agree, but don't you think Snow White was in a worse situation?" Emma interjects.

"No, no I don't. The way I see it is that there has to be some back story to that other than them saying the Queen was vain. I think she was probably forced to marry the king so she could become a mother to Snow and that may have contributed to her hate towards her, but I don't believe it was from the fact that Snow was the fairest of them all

Sofia states looking Emma dead in the eye.

"I don't think I ever considered that before, you give a valid point"

The two share a smile, Regina observes their behaviour and can't help but smile along with the two.

Henry takes this moment to make an appearance, dressed now in his uniform, dragging his backpack along behind him.

"You're going to miss the bus, dear" Regina says looking towards the clock, 8:56.

"That's okay, I can take him on my way to the station" Emma informs them getting up from her seat at the dining table.

"Thank you, Emma"

"No problem, so we will see you later when you pick up Henry from the station"

"Yes, goodbye, Emma"

"Bye" Emma waves to the two woman and heads out to the door.

"Bye mom, bye Sof" Henry calls as he hurries after the blonde.

"Goodbye, dear!"

"Bye!"

Mother and daughter shout together at the retreating figures, before clearing the table and then Sofia heads to get dressed while Regina washes the dishes.

**TBC.**

**There is a one-shot of Sofia and Regina's trip to Disney if anyone is interested in reading it.**

** /s/10341042/1/Regina-and-Sofia-go-to-Disney**


	11. Shopping Trips and Paper Balls

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Once the dishes were thoroughly washed, dried and put away, Regina retrieved her purse and coat, checking to insure she had her car keys before going and waiting in the foyer for Sofia to emerge from her room once again.

When her daughter finally made an appearance, walking slowly down the stairs, Regina turned to open the front door, and stepped out onto the porch to wait for the brunette teen.

Sofia walked straight passed her mother to the Benz and waited for the older brunette to lock up their home before she too made her way to the car.

When she reached the car, she unlocked it and lowered herself into the drivers seat quickly followed by Sofia on the passenger side.

After they had both secured their seat belts, Regina started the car and backed out of the drive, and drove towards main street before heading to the town boarder.

"I can't believe you still have this car" Sofia couldn't keep her astonishment out of her tone.

Regina glanced over to her daughter before focusing once again on the road ahead.

"Yes, I still have this car, I love this car. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing, just this car is older than I am. I thought since you're Mayor now you would have gotten an upgrade"

"This isn't my only car dear, just my favourite, my father bought me it when I turned 16"

"Does that mean I get a car since I'm 16 now" Sofia asked mischievously, making Regina roll her eyes, " I'm still totally shocked that you're the Mayor, how did that happen?"

"Well three years ago, Mayor White had a heart attack and died. I hadn't been busy much at work as there is not many matters to attend to pertaining to law in Storybrooke so I looked into what being Mayor would entitle. The hours are more suitable so I can spend more time with Henry and the pay is better. There was only one candidate going in for it, Mary Margaret, Mayor White's daughter who was not suited for the job as she is a teacher, so I ran against her an won"

"Wow, that's cool. You're kinda like the queen of Storybrooke now. So...erm...how did Emma become Sheriff, I thought Mr Humbert was Sheriff"

"He was, but six months before Miss Swan came to town he transferred down to a town in Texas to be closer to his family, that left the deputy to stand in as acting Sheriff. Then when Emma came their was a campaign for the new Sheriff, with her work as a detective she was the popular choice and after she saved me from a fire at City Hall she won with a land slide of votes"

Sofia was nodding along with each piece of new information with a smile on her face, until it registered with her what the last thing her mother had said was and her face then turned to one of panic.

"You...you were in a fire! How did it happen? Were you okay?"

"Hey, calm down, I'm obviously fine. I just had a sprained ankle and inhaled a bit of smoke, but I was fine. We can't prove who did it, but both Emma and I believe it to have been Mr Gold, apparently he had some control over the last Mayor to do what he wanted with the town, and isn't happy that I won over Mary."

The brunette teen let herself calm down her initial panic. They spent the rest of their drive in a content silence, only broken by the sound of the radio and quiet humming from both mother and daughter.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When they finally arrived in Portland, it was just a short drive further to the smaller version of a mall, where Regina went to the car park and parked the car in one of the many available places. It was virtually empty given that it was still early in the day.

They exit the car and head towards the mall, side by side. Once inside Regina directs her daughter to the escalator, to go up to the huge clothing department store, which caters for all tastes and sizes.

When they arrive at the store mother turns to daughter and smiles, "So what would you like?"

"Erm...a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts, maybe a dress or two, some sweat shirts, joggers, a warm coat and a hat" she lists off in quick succession as she looks around the store, "Oh, and maybe I could get a leather jacket like Emma's" she looks towards her mother with her best puppy dog eyes.

Regina looks slightly disgusted at imagining that horrendous jacket on her daughter before her face morphs into a smile, never being one to deny any of her children what they wanted, "Very well. Shall we?" she gestures to the store, waits for Sofia to walk deeper inside before following behind her.

The teen heads straight for a large group of tables containing multiple pairs of jeans in all colours of the rainbow.

The older brunette goes to retrieve a cart before going to join her daughter, who is busy pulling out various sets of jeans and holding them up for inspection.

Once she is satisfied with the jeans on offer she starts to put them into the cart. She throws in three pairs of the same black jeans, two pairs of the generic blue jeans, a red pair, green, purple and lilac.

"Have you got enough?" Regina asks with light sarcasm as she looks over the nine pairs of jeans.

"You can never have to many, plus I am a teenager there are so many ways I could ruin these beauties" she informs her mother before heading to where stacks of t-shirts await her inspection.

Regina rolls her eyes before pushing the cart and following after Sofia.

The younger brunette picks up a few t-shirts with various bands she likes; Nirvana, Blondie, Paramore, The Who; along with several wife beaters in white and black. She then picks out some plain t-shirts in a variety of colours; red, blue, black, purple; before she picks up a Batman t-shirt and a Wolverine t-shirt.

She smiles at her mother after depositing them into the cart, and then heads off through the store once again, with the Mayor trailing behind her.

"What are you looking for now, dear?" Regina asks when her daughter come to a stop and looks around, seeming not able to find what she is looking for.

Sofia turns to look towards her mother before answering, "Swear shirts, or jumpers"

"They're two aisles over dear, by the winter coats"

"Thanks" she smile at her mother before heading off. Instead of heading straight there she stops in the aisle before, picks up a red chequered plaid shirt, a blue one and purple, dropping them in the cart before heading to her original destination.

After picking up several sweat shirts and jumpers, a winter coat, some joggers, a blue dress and a red dress, much to her mothers delight, Regina and Sofia are about to head to the cash registers to pay when the older brunette realises that they haven't got everything that the girl will need.

"Sof, you have forgotten three things, but we will go to another store for one of those"

Sofia turns to her mother with a look of confusion on her face, "I have? What did I forget?"

"Well, sleepwear, socks and underwear, but we will go to a different store for that"

Once they had gotten all the clothing the girl would need they went across to the shoe store, where they purchased a pair of black pumps to go with the dresses, a black pair and burgundy pair of Doc Martens, and black, red and purple high topped converse.

They then headed to a shop next door selling various types of leather jackets in all different colours. Sofia picked out a blood red one, similar to that of Emma's, and a black biker jacket.

After a lunch of chicken salad and ice tea the two headed to pick out a bed for Sofia's room. Once the girl stopped jumping around on the different beds like a five year old, much to her mothers amusement, she finally settled on a large queen size bed.

The afternoon found the two exploring different shops, not looking for anything in particular. They found themselves in an arts and crafts shop which sold paintings as well as the means to make them.

"Mom, look"

At the sound of her daughters voice Regina walked away from where she was admiring a painting of a medieval castle over looking a thriving kingdom"

"Yes, dear"

"Look at this, isn't it amazing" she gestured to a painting showing a collage of scenes, displaying a darker version of the traditional fairy tale princesses.

"Isn't it a little graphic?"

"No, no it's like Tim Burton meets Walt Disney, it's amazing the way each of them is captured. May I have it, my room isn't really fit for a 16 year old, though this will look just great in there"

"If you're sure then I don't see why not"

Sofia smiled and hugged her mother, before turning back to the painting.

"There is a painting over here which I think you would like, it's like what you painted when I was little" she leads her mother over to the painting in question.

"Wow...it's...it's beautiful" Regina says as she admires the painting. It shows a mill over looking a pond in which sits several swans, next to the mill is a rather large apple tree supplying shade to the swans.

"I know right, you should get it. Do you still paint?"

"You know I think I will get it. I don't do as much as I used to manly I just stick to drawing and sketching. I haven't done any painting or big products for about five years, and what I did in the two years before was a little different and slightly darker than I used to do"

Sofia smiled at her mother glad she decided to get the painting.

_She doesn't even realise that it represents both her and Emma _the teen thought to herself.

"Well, you should get back to it, I know how happy you are when you do it and you actually inspired me to do it, I spent a lot of time drawing and painting, sometimes it was the only thing that got me through the day, so thank you"

Regina looked to her daughter and gave her a smile even though her eyes held her unshed tears, formed from the young brunettes words.

"I know, I think you're right, maybe its time to get the brushes back out"

The two brunettes purchased their paintings and then decided it was time to head home. They packed away their purchases in the trunk of the Benz before heading back to Storybrooke.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Back in Storybrooke the Sheriff was enjoying the entertainment in the form of her son and paper ball, trash can basketball.

She leans back in her chair, stretchers her arms above her head before flicking her wrist, sending the paper ball sailing through the air towards the trash can where it landed.

"Yes! Swan 10, Mills 3, you really need to work on your throw" she said looking towards a sulking Henry who was about to take his turn. He leaned back, copying the moves Emma made, but were hers landed inside, his hits the rim and then bounced to the ground.

At the sight of his defeated pout the blonde decided to give him some advice.

"You need to throw a little harder, watch"

After Emma showed him, her technique he was able to score more. The two were so engrossed in their game that they didn't hear the sound of heels clicking down the hall or pumps stomping.

"Our taxes dollars hard at work I see"

The two jumped slightly at the interruption, making Regina smirk and Sofia chuckle.

"Mom, Sof, hi"

"Hello, dear"

"Hey munchkin, Emma"

"Hey, nice jacket" Emma smiled when she noticed Sofia's red leather jacket.

"Why don't you finish early Sheriff, and join us for dinner, we were going to pick up a pizza, you can transfer all calls to the station over to your cell phone"

"Yeah sure, why don't you guys go ahead and I'll met you at the house" she shared a smile with Regina before the Mayor turned to leave followed by the Mills siblings.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a pleasant dinner the four settled in the family room to watch a movie. They decided on watching Iron Man 2.

Regina and Emma each took an end of the couch, Sofia sprawled herself out on the couch with her head on her mothers lap and her feet on the blondes, while Henry lay on a pile of pillows at their feet.

When the movie was over Regina gently nudged her daughter to wake her up. Once the girl was awake she removed herself from the two woman's laps and head for the stairs. The older brunette was about to wake a sleeping Henry when she was stopped by the sound of Emma's voice.

"Don't wake him, I can carry him up"

The blonde got up from the couch and picked the slumbering boy up from his bed of pillows. She headed up the stairs and to his room, closely followed by Regina. When she set him down on the bed, her and Regina worked together to get him into his pyjamas, before tucking him in.

They then both go to say goodnight to Sofia.

The two walk down the stairs and head towards the front door.

"Thank you, for inviting me to dinner"

"That's quit alright, dear"

They stand looking at each other, smiling for a few minutes before Regina turns to open the door. As Emma walks through she is stopped from going any further by the sound of the Mayors voice.

"Emma" she starts, "Would you like to go for that dinner I owe you tomorrow night, just the two of us?"

The Sheriff smiles at the clear nervousness of the woman in front of her.

"I'd love to, I'm working till 6:30 so should we say 8?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up"

"Okay, night, Regina"

"Goodnight, Emma"

The blonde turns then and makes her way down the path to her car, as Regina goes back into her house and closes the door, both wearing matching smiles.

**TBC.**


	12. A Date Or Not A Date Is The Question

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Emma ran up the stairs leading to her small one bedroomed apartment, taking out her keys, once she got the door open she rushed inside slamming it behind her.

She had half an hour before Regina arrived to pick her up. She had been called just as she was leaving the station, it was Archie, Pongo had gotten off his lead once again, so she had spent the last hour and a half looking for the dog, leaving her with little time to get ready, it was 7:30 the Mayor would be there at 8.

The Sheriff had just enough time for a quick shower and get ready. When she got out of the shower she threw her hair up in a towel, as she walked into her room, going over to the closet to pick out an outfit.

_What to wear. A dress? No Swan it's not like this is a date. Is it a date? No it's just the mother of your son taking you for dinner to thank you for bringing home her daughter. Wow how weird does that sound._

Emma shook her head to clear the numerous weird thoughts building up and settled on a pair of black jeans with a emerald green silk blouse, that made her eyes pop. She lay the outfit out on her bed while she took the hair dryer from her bureau to dry out her luscious blonde locks.

Once dried she decides to leave them to fall in their natural curls around her shoulders, before proceeding to dry the rest of her body before dressing.

She is just about to put on her knee high black boots when a knock at the door stops her. She glances at the clock, 8:00. _'Right on time' _she thinks.

Crossing the apartment quickly she opens the door, and is stunned at the sight presented to her.

Regina is dressed in a long sleeved body hugging burgundy dress that stops just above the knee. Her eyes trail down the dress and stop at the black killer heels. Gulping audibly Emma lifts her gaze to the other woman's face and sees the usual smug smirk.

"Wow...you look...wow"

"You clean up well yourself, Sheriff"

Emma smiled, collected her thoughts and started again.

"Hi"

"Hello, dear" Regina chuckled.

"Let me just put on my boots, grab my coat and we can go. Why don't you come in"

She turns and heads back towards the couch where her abandoned boots lay, not waiting to see if the brunette follows just expecting it.

The Mayor enters the apartment tentatively, not having been there before, she looks around taking it all in while Emma pulls on her boots.

"Ready?" the sound of the Sheriffs voice brings her from her silent appraisal of the woman's apartment.

"Yes"

Regina turns and heads back out the apartment without another word.

Rolling her eyes at the other woman, Emma quickly grabs her keys and black leather jacket before following after her.

When she exited the building she saw that Regina was already sat waiting in the Benz. She walked passed her own car and opened the passenger side door before lowering herself in.

Once she is safely buckled in the Mayor sets off down the street.

"So...where we going?"

"The Italian restaurant by the docks, Tony's"

"Tony's? Is that really what its called"

"Yes" she glances over at the blonde a slight frown etched onto her face "Why?"

"That's the restaurant from lady and the tramp" Emma chuckles "Don't be asking to share a plate of spaghetti and meatballs now Madame Mayor" she proceeds to chuckle at herself, which Regina merely rolls her eyes at but can't help the smile that takes over her face as she nears their destination.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. Once there Regina parked in the small parking lot next door, and then the two headed to Tony's.

When they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a perky blonde teen.

"Hi, welcome to Tony's"

"We have a reservation"

"Name" she asked looking down at the open log book in front of her.

"Mills"

The girl scanned the book before looking up with a smile, "Yes here, would you like to follow me please" she picked up two menus from a shelf beside the log and lead the two women to a secluded table for two near the back. As they made there way there they received many confused glances and shocked stirs from the other patrons, not used to seeing the Mayor and Sheriff out together.

"Here we are, someone will be with you shortly to take your orders" with that she left the two alone.

They sat across from each other reading through the menus, neither knowing what to say. After moments of silence Regina decided to break it.

"How was work?"

Emma looks up from her menu and smiles, "Quiet, finished all my paper work, only call I got was to find Pongo and that came in as I was leaving"

"Wow, you did all your paper work" the Mayor teased the Sheriff.

"Shut up" Emma pulled tongues at her childishly, making the brunette roll her eyes yet again.

"How about you? What did you do today?"

"Well, Sofia's bed arrived this morning so we spent most of the day taking out the old one and setting up the new one. Then I taught Sof to make my lasagne and called Katherine to watch them while I'm out"

"Really? You called Katherine, Sofia is 16"

Regina smiled across the table at Emma, "That's exactly what she said, but she soon relented when she became excited about seeing her aunt"

"Aunt? Katherine's your sister?"

"What? No, we have been best friends since we were girls, our fathers worked together. She moved to Storybrooke after she got her teaching degree, we always were inseparable"

Emma smiled at the fondness and and joy on the other woman's face. She sat simply gazing at Regina until they were interrupted by the waiter.

"Hello, I'm Joe I'll be your waiter tonight, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I'll have the chicken parmigiana" the brunette informed the auburn haired teen, "And bring us the house wine" she handed over her menu; he jotted down the order and then turned to the blonde.

"I'll have the chicken saltimbocca" she too handed over her menu; after taking the orders the boy quickly scurried off to place them. When Emma turned back to the other woman she was met with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk.

"What? Did you think I'd order pizza?"

"No, I'm just surprised is all"

"I spent a summer in Italy two years ago after a particularly hard case"

"You are full of surprises, dear"

"As are you"

The waiter came back then with the wine, he filled their glasses and left.

They each picked up their glass, "Thank you Emma for what you did. To new beginnings"

They brought their glasses together with a clink of the glass before each taking a sip.

"So, how long have you been in law enforcement?"

"10 years"

"So right after you got out of prison" it was said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I had a friend in Boston, Jane, who helped me out while I was living on the streets, she joined the academy while I was in jail. When I got out I went to live with her and decided to join, figured I'd be doing more good on the other side of the law. I caught on quickly and ended up rising to the same unit as Jane, we graduated from the academy together. We were partnered up, raised through the ranks and became the youngest officers to make Detective"

"Wow, that's impressive. What area were you in?"

"We both started off in narcotics and then got promoted to homicide, she's pretty pissed at me now though, for deciding to move her and become Sheriff after being partners for 10 years"

"I'm sorry, do you miss it?"

"It's okay, she will come around sooner or later. Yes, but I wouldn't go back and change coming here, I enjoy it here, and now I'm less likely to go to an early grave. I've been taking on cold cases though while I work at the Sheriffs station, gives me something to do when there is no paper work or cats to save"

"Is that how you took Sofia's case on?" Regina leaned forward in her seat, even more intrigued by the younger woman who sat before her than the day she arrived in her town.

"Kind of, I was working on this case of a boy who went missing and then his body showed up two states over, it has happen it a couple of states as well but there isn't enough substantial evidence to convicted the suspect" she looks after to the side sadly, blinked a few times and then refocused on Regina, "Anyway, Henry came by and asked me what I was doing so I explained to him and the next day he came to me with this file, when I looked at the top it said Sofia Mills, he explained it all to me and asked me to bring his sister home. Lock owed me a favour so I got him to pull a few strings and got the case opened up again"

"Thank you" Regina blurted out and gave her a smile as unshed tiers filled her eyes.

"I told you that you don't need to thank me, I was happy to be able to find her and bring her back to were she belongs"

The Mayor quickly composed herself, not letting the tears fall before continuing"She seems to have taken a liken to you"

"Yeah? Well I was the one leading the raid so I was the first person she saw, and I stayed with her while we took her statement and had her checked over at the hospital. I was also her only link to you and Henry so that may have helped"

"Her only link?"

"Yeah, I took some pictures of you and Henry to her and she asked about you both"

"You really are something" Regina said with wonder in her voice.

They were interrupted then by the young waiter bringer over their food.

The two made easy small talk between bites of food, about work and the kids. Once they were finished they ordered desert, Regina had the Tiramisu and Emma the Apple and Grana Pandano tartlets.

"Apple and cheese, I'm impressed. So why did you pick Italy?"

"Well, Jane's family is Italian, and her Ma makes the best food so I figured the food would be just as good, plus I speak the language"

"You speak Italian?" the Mayor asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Sì signora, I also speak Spanish and a little Russian, it didn't have to be Italy really I just wanted to get away from the states so it could have been anywhere in Europe really"

"Yeah speak Spanish?"

"Yeah"

"So do I, Sheriff"

"You do"

"I do, my mother's family are from Spain, she wanted to keep the language in the family so passed it on to me and I passed it onto my children"

"Wow, now I'm impressed. So you're of Spanish decent huh, I have no idea where I'm from"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I was left on the side of the highway not far from Storybrooke actually, all I have to go on is that they wanted my name to be Emma, but I got over it a long time ago" she looked off to the side sadly, Regina could tell there was more to the story behind that look but decided to let it go for now and quickly changed the subject.

"Are you finished?"

"Oh...yeah"

"It's just I don't want to leave the kids with Katherine too late"

"No, that's fine" she tried to keep the disappointment from her voice, but Regina caught it and instantly felt a little guilty, she had no idea were the feeling had some from.

Regina waved over the waiter for the bill. After paying the two left and got into the Mayor's car for the drive back to the Sheriff's apartment.

When they arrived Regina shut off the car and got out, so she could walk Emma up to her apartment.

Once they arrived at the apartment they stood outside the door smiling at one another.

"I had a great time, Regina"

"Me too"

"We should do it again sometime, it's nice having a friend again"

"It is"

"Well, goodnight" before she registered what she was doing Emma leaned forward and planted her lips onto Regina's cheek, she lingered for a few seconds before quickly turning, going into her apartment and shutting the door behind her.

_What the hell was that Swan. That's the kind of thing you do at the end of a date. That wasn't a date, that was friends having dinner. Just friends. Then why did it make you feel so warm and fuzzy inside? _The blonde thought to herself as the leaned back against the door of her apartment.

**TBC.**


	13. A Talk With Katherine

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Regina stood still with her mouth open in shock, staring at the silver 3A and the peeling paint of the sheriff's apartment door.

Her hand came up subconsciously to rest against the place on her cheek where the blonde had pressed her lips.

_She kissed me. Why? Friends don't do that right? Are we even friends? This is what normally happens on a date. Was it a date? No Regina don't be stupid it was just dinner to say thank you. If it wasn't a date then why do I feel so warm and fuzzy inside, the last time I felt like this was with __**him**__._

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming down the corridor. She quickly collected herself, gathered her bearings and stalked out of the building to her beloved Benz.

Once inside her car she wouldn't let her thoughts consume her again so decided to blast the radio to keep them at bay, as she drove slowly towards her home. She refused to let her mind wonder from the music but couldn't help thinking of them golden locks dancing in the sunlight, or the feel of soft thin lips pressed firmly against her cheek, or the way her stomach filled with butterflies and the giddy feeling she hadn't felt since she was a teen, at even the thought of that particular memory of the night.

Regina shook her head to clear the thoughts and continued driving until she was parked in the driveway in front of the mansion she shared with her children.

She took a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly to compose herself before exiting the car and making her way up the path and the steps to the porch.

When she entered the house it was peacefully silent. She hung her coat up in the hall closet, slipped off her heels and left them outside the closet to be collected when she went to bed.

The brunette made her way through the house checking each room in search of Katherine. When her search of the kitchen and family room came up empty, she proceeded to make her way to her study, knowing it was the only place left that her friend would be waiting for her.

When Regina entered her study she found her blonde haired best friend curled up at the end of the light grey plush couch, book in one hand, wine glass in the other, basking in the warmth from the lit fire roaring in the marble fireplace.

As the mayor sat down on the opposite end of the couch her friend looked up at her and smiled, moved to place her book on the coffee table and then settled back into her place on the couch before turning to Regina.

"So, how was your date?"

"It was not a date" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, because it's everyday that you take the birth mother of your son to the fanciest restaurant in town" Katherine retorted sarcastically.

"I told you this before I went out, it was just dinner to say thank you for bringing Sofia home"

"If that were true then you could have just taken her to Granny's. I'm sure Emma would have also been fine with you ordering a pizza or cooking yourself. So why did you take her to Tony's?"

Regina didn't know what to say, everything her friend had said was true, so why had she picked Tony's?

"I don't know. Things are changing, we decided to start over and be...I don't know...friends I guess you could say. She intrigues me and challenges me like nobody in this town has or will, and she makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. It's strange given how we started off when she first arrived here"

"I think it's great. You deserve to be happy Gina, and you haven't let yourself be happy with anyone but the kids since _him_ and I think its time you did, and Emma could be the person you open up you two look great together and you have a lot in common, just give it a chance"

"And how, pray tell would you know that we have a lot in common?"

"Well I know that you both had a child young, you're both strong independent women and you have Henry in common. The rest I learned from my darling niece and nephew" she grinned at the brunette before taking a sip of her wine; Regina merely rolled her eyes at her and shook her head.

"Look, what do you have to lose, even if it doesn't evolve into more than friendship at least it will bring the two of you closer, and that's what is best for both Henry and Sofia, and I think she's good for you"

"Maybe you're right, I mean it couldn't hurt to gain a friend, God knows I need one since you aren't much help" she teased.

Katherine kicked at her playfully, "Hey! You know you would be nothing without me"

"Oh yes dear, how would I survive without you" she chuckled.

"See, she is changing you already, it's been years since you have been playful and fun, give it a chance"

"Fine, if you insist, I'll open up to it but when this all comes crashing down on our heads I'm blaming you"

"That's fine by me, as long as you give it a shot. She could be your second chance at happiness and besides the kids already love her so that's a plus right?"

Regina looked off towards the fire contemplating all that her friend had to say.

_Second chance at happiness. Could I find that with Emma? After __**him **__I didn't think I would find that with anyone other than my children. Maybe Katherine has a point, it couldn't hurt to give opening up to Emma a try. And after tonight I've seen there is a lot more than meets the eye with her._

After several moments lost in her thoughts she looks back over at the school teacher and smiles, "I will give it a try, I mean it can only get better than the screaming matches and fights right? So why not?"

"That's the spirit. Anyway I better be getting home to Fred. Goodnight Gina"

"Goodnight Kat"

The friends embraced before walking to the front door. After Katherine had left Regina locked up the house, put out the fire in the study and then collected her heels before heading up to her bedroom.

_Why is Katherine always right about me and my feelings. Emma could be my second chance if she will let me in and I her. I guess I have some planning to do before I next see the sheriff._

She fell asleep that night with a huge smile on her face, hand subconsciously pressed to the cheek Emma had kissed, the happiest she had been in over seven years and all because of one brave blonde.

**TBC.**


	14. Friends Again

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1. also don't own any characters from Rizzoli and Isles.**

Emma couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned for hours, not able to stop all the thoughts running around her mind. Finally at around 4:00am she gave up and decided to go for a run to clear her mind.

She put on her sports bra, jogging bottoms, running shoes and sweat shirt. Throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail, she grabs her keys and ipod before heading out.

As she jogs towards Main street she tries to focus on the music and keep her thoughts away from a certain brunette Mayor.

It seems to work and so she picks up speed in her jogging, not paying attention to the direction she is going until she stops to catch her breath. Looking up she sees that she has subconsciously ran to the one person she is trying not to think about.

Sighing to herself Emma takes one last look at the white imposing mayoral mansion before turning and heading back to her apartment.

Stripping off her running clothes as she heads to the bathroom for a long shower she finally lets her thoughts consume her.

_What were you thinking kissing her like that? It was only the cheek, but still she may have read into it as more. Was it more? Is that what I want? Yeah, I have wanted her ever since she ran down from here house to gather Henry in her arms, even through all her bitchiness I still did. But how does she feel? I need to talk to Jane. Will she even talk to me? Only one way to find out Swan._

After washing her hair and body Emma heads to her room to dry off and slip into a pair of sweatpants matched with her old warn Red Sox t-shirt.

She then goes to set up her laptop at the kitchen breakfast bar before texting her friend as she takes a seat in front of the laptop.

**6:17am Emma:Hey, I know you aren't talking to me but please I need you. I will be on Skype.**

**6:18am Jane:Okay be there in 10.**

At the immediate reply in the positive Emma's face lights up. She logs into her Skype account and patiently awaits for the Detective.

Exactly ten minutes late her screen flashes, indicating that Jane is online. She moves the mouse over her name then presses call.

After two rings the screen opens up to show Jane. Wearing almost the same as the Sheriff; she is in her Red Sox t-shirt with a pair of black shorts, and is sitting on her couch.

"Hey, Sheriff Swan"

"Detective Rizzoli" Emma nods to her "Look I'm sorry I left but you have to understand it was my only chance to get to know Henry"

"Emma, please don't apologise again. I'm the one who should be sorry, I know what this means to you and I was being a jerk, so I'm sorry"

"You're forgiven"

They share a smile and just sit in silence for a while, glad that they could repair their friendship so quickly.

"So...what's up? You said you needed me"

"Yeah. Well, I've been working some cold cases and the kid brought me his sisters file. To cut a long sorry short she was kidnapped seven years ago, I took the case and found her, brought her home and to say thank you her mom took me on a kinda date, but I can't be sure that's what it was"

"Wow, and here I thought you'd get bored in the sleepy town of Storybook"

"Storybrooke"

"Whatever, so you're dating your kids mom"

"No! Well we went to dinner, and I kissed her on the cheek, we also shared some very private stories about our past. Alls I know is that I can't stop thinking about her and I miss her when she's not close. God Jane I feel like a teenager"

"Aww, is Swan falling in love and opening up to another human at last"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Nobody said anything about love, I like her that's all and because before we agreed to start over and be...I don't know...civil, she was doing everything in her power to get rid of me. Pretty sure she hates my guts Jay"

"Em, from what you have already told me and from what I know about you, I think you owe it to yourself to at least give it a shot, and you owe it to her to find out if she does in fact hate you or not. There is a fine line between love and hate"

"But what if I'm just setting myself up to fail, what happens then. It's not just her and me there is Sofia and Henry too"

"I understand that, so set some ground rules"

"Ground rules?" she looks at the curly haired brunette in confusion.

"Yeah, you stay honest with each other, you both have to open up and if it doesn't work out you stay friends so the kids don't get hurt"

Emma takes a minute to think through her friends advice.

_Ground rules? That could actually help._

"You're right, that could work. When did you get so smart Rizzoli?"

"I guess Maura is rubbing off on me Swan"

"HA! I bet"

"Shut it and go get your Mayor"

"Will do, tell the Doc I say hi"

"Bye, Em"

"Bye, Jay"

After logging out of Skype, Emma moves into the kitchen and pulls out the ingredients to make a grilled cheese. The sheriff feels like a weight has lifted off her shoulders after her talk with the Detective, and feels she now has a better handle over the situation.

Just as she is plating up her grilled cheese there is a knock at the door. She looks toward the clock on the wall over the cooker, 7:30.

_Who the hell could that be at this time?_

She switches off the cooker and heads over to the door, slight frown marring her face which immediately turns to a look of surprise when she opens the door and sees who is stood there.

"Good morning, Miss Swan"

**TBC.**


	15. I Came For You

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thanks to CheatingAtMonkeyBall for some of the ideas in this chapter.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395_._**

Regina wakes hours before her alarm, feeling slightly giddy and a little apprehensive about her feelings regarding one Sheriff Emma Swan.

She looks towards the clock on her nightstand and sees the the flashing red digits staring back at her, 5:01am.

With a sigh she rolls out of bed knowing she won't be able to get back to sleep tonight or, well, this morning really.

As she makes her way to the bathroom she notices a flash of movement outside. The Mayor goes over to the window quickly to see what it is. When she looks out she sees a slim muscular blonde retreating from the front of her house.

_Emma. _

She smiles to herself and continues back on her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, Regina decides to take a long shower to pass some time. She turns on the shower to let it run to the temperature she likes. The brunette then strips off her pale blue night dress before stepping under the warm spray of water.

Taking her time she grabs her shampoo and squeezes out a sizeable amount into her hand, before massaging it into her scalp and short silky brunette locks, the smell of apples and cinnamon filling the shower as she does so.

She tilts her head back under the flow of the water to wash out the foamy substance before repeating the process with her conditioner.

Continuing on with the process Regina lathers a loofah with apple scented body wash before meticulously massaging it into her skin, making sure to evenly apply it to all areas of her body, taking particular care in those areas she knows to be extra sensitive. As she slowly washes her body she lets her mind wonder to a certain blonde.

_I wonder if Emma's skin feels as soft as mine does. Her hands are probably more coarse than mine what with her line of work, which would be a lovely contrast to the soft smoothness of my body. _She lets her hands slide down over her body. _Stop it Regina, focus or you will have to be taking a cold shower instead. _

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she finishes up with her shower, then goes to her room to dry her body and get ready for the day.

Once dressed in her usual black pencil skirt matched with a red silk shirt and her black 'fuck me' heels Regina makes her way down to the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee and an apple. As she eats the apple an idea comes to her.

_If I make my famous apple turnovers I will have an excuse to go over and speak to Emma rather than wait until Monday._

Smiling at the idea she prepares the ingredients before starting on the turn overs.

An hour later the turnovers are cooling on a metal wire rack as Regina rummages in a cupboard to find a tupperware box to put the them in. Once she finds what she's looking for the brunette turns back to the kitchen island, carefully places two apple turnovers into the box and secures the lid.

She leaves a note on the counter to inform Sofia and Henry where she'll be, before putting on her blazer, grabbing the box and her purse then heading out to her Benz.

When she arrives at the Sheriffs apartment she checks the time-7:27-before heading up to the third floor where Emma's apartment is located.

She takes a deep breath letting it out slowly before knocking.

Regina has a smile on her face as Emma opens the door with a frown that transforms into a look of shock once she sees who her visitor is.

"Good morning, Miss Swan"

"Um, Regina. It's really early. I was just making breakfast if you-"

"I didn't come for breakfast" Regina cuts her off before she can finish.

Emma looks at her, open and closing her mouth before she finds the words to speak.

"Then what did you come for?"

"You"

"Erm...Um...What?" the blonde asks, a look of confusion on her face.

"You, Emma. I came for you. I need to talk with you and I also have these turnovers I had left over to give to you" she states as she presents the turnovers to the Sheriff to emphasise her point.

"Um...okay" Emma says taking the turnovers, still not believing what she heard, "Erm...why don't you come in"

They smile at one another as Regina makes her way into the apartment and Emma closes the door behind her.

"Sorry about the mess" the blonde cringes as she looks around at the scattered clothes and police case files that litter the room.

"It's fine, dear"

They stand in the middle of the apartment both looking around in silence before Emma gestures to the couch, "Would you like to sit?"

"Please"

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, black, one sugar"

As Regina sits on the couch Emma heads over to the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee, black for the Mayor, lots of creamer in her own, before taking the two cups and placing them on the coffee table in front of the couch. She returns to the kitchen to collect her grilled cheese, then settles herself on the couch next to Regina.

The brunette picks up her coffee and takes small sips as the blonde eats away at her grilled cheese sandwich. When she is halfway through her breakfast Emma decides to break the silence.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

Regina finishes off her coffee, and sets the cup back down on the table before she starts to speak.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this without sounding like a teenager or a complete idiot"

"Regina, I don't think you could ever sound like an idiot no matter what you say, so it's probably easiest to just come out and say it, then hope for the best"

"You're right. When did you get so smart, Sheriff?"

"From a certain Detective I know" Emma smiles at her.

"Jane?" Regina questions.

"Yeah, she's talking to me again"

"Good, I'm glad you two made up"

"Yeah me too. So anyway what is it you want to say to me?"

Regina takes a couple of seconds to compose herself and work up the courage to finally say what needs to be said, taking one last deep breath and letting it out slowly as she begins.

"Emma, I like you. I mean I really like you, and I feel myself wanting to share things with you that I have never shared with another living soul. I feel myself craving your presence, thinking about you all the time and I miss you when you are not near to me. You were right when you said I don't trust very well, but I do trust you and I'd like to explore these feelings if you will let me. You intrigue me and when I'm with you I don't feel alone anymore. I think what I'm trying to say is will you...will you date me?"

**TBC.**


	16. Rude Interruption

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Emma sat in stunned silence; just staring at Regina. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Never in a million years would she have thought that Mayor Regina Mills would return those feelings for her, not to mention admitting to it before Emma could utter a word on the matter.

The blonde was lost in her own thoughts for a few minutes, not knowing the right words to say in response.

_Wow. She likes me too. This is amazing. Who would have thought someone like Regina, gorgeous, high class and absolutely extraordinary could have feeling for someone like me. Maybe this will be easier than I anticipated._

While the Sheriff was lost in her thoughts, Regina sat patiently awaiting her answer, which was becoming harder as the minutes passed for the woman not known for her patience. As the clock ticked away the brunette started to become anxious due to the younger woman's lack of response, and she began to fidget with her hands while biting her lip nervously.

Finally after ten minutes of silently waiting Regina couldn't take it any longer; "Emma, please say something, anything."

This seemed to snap the blonde from her thoughts, as her head shot up to look the older woman in the eye. She leaned over to place her plate down on the table before giving the brunette her answer.

"Yes"

"What?" asked a slightly confused Mayor.

"Yes, I will date you" she smiled reassuringly at Regina.

"Really?"

"Yes, Regina I feel exactly the same way as you do; I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I was tossing and turning all night thinking about you; and I even ended up at your house this morning when I went for a run to clear my mind. I-"

"I know, I saw you" she cut Emma off before she could continue with her rambling.

"You did?"

"Yes, I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep and as I was going past the window I saw you jogging away; I wanted so much to just run out of the house after you and tell you how I felt."

"Wow. It's probably good you didn't. I was so confused and scared at that time but after I talked with Jane it all became so clear in my mind, I want you and I am willing to do anything to have you in my life"

They sat with big shining smiles, just looking into each other's eyes and seeing the raw emotion in them.

"There's just something I think we should decide on before we do this." Emma stated bringing them from the moment and back to the talk at hand.

"Oh...okay. What is it?"

"Ground rules." the blonde stated.

"Ground rules?" Regina sounded just as confused as the Sheriff had when her friend suggested it.

"Yes. If we do this we both have to open up completely to each other. We have to always be honest and if for some reason it doesn't work out, we have to agree to stay friends. The last one is more for Sofia and Henry than it is for us."

Regina took a couple of seconds to ponder what Emma said before she answered; "I can live with that."

"You can?"

"Yes. Yes, I can. I think that if we don't work out as a couple I still want you in my life. Being friends with you would be better than not having you in my life at all."

"Great, I feel the same on that issue. So...what happens now?"

"Well, we get to know one another, go out for dates together, maybe have lunches. I don't really know. Its been so long since I last did this. What do you suggest?"

"I think that sounds good. Let's spend dinners with Sofia and Henry and have lunches for just the two of us, that way we can get to know each other and allow the kids to open up to the idea of the two of us."

"I love that idea. Emma Swan you continue to baffle me."

"All part of my charm."

"I bet" she chuckled.

They both shared a small laugh at the blondes expense before falling into a relaxed, comfortable silence; chocolate brown gazing into dazzling blue-green. As the silence grew longer they found themselves leaning closer to one another, faces almost touching. When Emma tilts her head slightly Regina does the same, and just as their lips are about to touch they are interrupted by the shrill ringing of the Mayor's phone, which makes them both jump and spring apart quickly.

Regina searches through her bag to find the offending object and is ready to release her frustration on the caller until she sees that it is her home number.

"Hello. Sofia? Henry?"

"Mommy, hi. Sorry to bother you but we...um...we may have had a little accident and well...um...the fire fighters are here and they want to speak to you."

"Fire fighters?! What happened? Where is your brother? Sofia Hope Mills if you have burned my house down there will be hell to pay. Stay were you are I'm coming now."

With that she hangs up the phone and looks at Emma, who looks as shocked and scared as Regina feels.

"What is it? What happened?" the blonde asks in a somewhat panicked voice.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I need to go" she says as she gets up and heads towards the door.

"Wait! I'm coming with you"

"You don-"

"I know I don't have to; I want to."

They share a small smile before quickly leaving the apartment and going to Regina's car and heading to see what disaster awaits them back at the mayoral mansion.

**TBC.**


	17. Smores And Rugs

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

"Well, it's still standing; and I don't see any smoke or flames. That's always a good sign." Emma says as they drive along Mifflin Street towards the mayoral mansion, trying to lighten the mood and stop Regina from going into a full blown panic.

"Yes, but it's the inside I'm worried about. Not to mention the safety of our children. What if one of them got burnt?" her voice got noticeably higher towards the end.

_Did she just say __**our **__children? No I couldn't have heard that right. the blonde thought._

"Hey. Let's just stay calm okay? You spoke to Sof on the phone. Did she sound like she was in any pain or did her voice sound like she may have been scared for Henry?" the Sheriff coaxed, trying to reassure the older woman.

"No. No, she sounded...well now that I think about it, she sounded guilty with a hint of underlying humour." Regina tells Emma, narrowing her eyes slightly as they approach 108 Mifflin and see Sofia and Henry standing next to the fire Chief and his truck. Both have matching guilty looks on their face.

"No ambulances, and only one truck. That's a good sign. Must have not been a big fire, so there's likely to be little damage." the younger woman comments as they pull into the driveway.

"How can you be sure of that?" the Mayor asks sceptically.

"Regina, I worked as a cop in Boston for ten years. I've seen pretty much every kind of disaster and crime, accidental or otherwise. I've also worked enough arson cases to know what to look for upon arrival and what that will mean in terms of what will be found. Trust me, okay? I'm sure everything is fine. They probably caught a pan on fire or something." She smiles at the brunette and receives a small one in return.

Regina reaches a hand over and gently squeezes Emma's thigh, "Thank you for keeping me calm and for coming with me. Come on, we'd better go and assess the damage." She sighs as she retracts her hand and turns to open her door before stepping out, closely followed by the blonde.

They make their way over to the Fire Chief and two children in several quick strides.

"Madame Mayor. Sheriff Swan." Chief Fire Officer Boyce greets them with a nod of his head.

"Chief Boyce." Emma nods her head back at him.

"Chief Boyce. What happened ?" Regina got right down to business.

"It seems that the young Mills' here thought it would be a good idea to make smores in a fireplace located in what I'm assuming is your home office. In the process of doing so they managed to set fire to a rug. Luckily we were able to get here and put it out before anything else caught fire. There is minimal damage; some scorching to your wooden floor and the rug is in ashes. You just need to air out the room to get rid of the smell and everything should be okay."

Regina could not believe that her moment of an almost kiss with the Sheriff had been disturbed because her children tried to make smores in her study. She was furious; while Emma found the whole situation highly amusing and was doing everything in her power not to burst into laughter. It was exactly something she would do.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Chief Boyce. I will never happen again, will it?" She turns the famous Mills' glare onto her children who quickly nod and answer.

"Yes, sir. It will never happen again" they both reply looking up at Chief Boyce to avoid their mother's glare.

"See to it that it doesn't. Now I wouldn't touch the wood where it was burned for several hours. Other than that you are free to go inside. I need to get back to the station. Good day."

"Of course."said Regina.

"Bye Chief" Emma waved as he got in the truck and drove away, leaving the four alone.

"It was her idea!"

"It was his idea!"

The siblings shout at the same time, making their mother raise a brow in amusement. The blonde let out a snort of laughter at how quickly they turned on each other.

"And what makes the two of you think that only the person who came up with this genius idea will be punished? You are both as much to blame for what happened."

That gave the siblings pause for concern. They looked up at their mother, both seemingly thinking through what she had said.

"Well, it's not like we planned to burn the house down; which we didn't do. It was only a rug and plus your note said 'try not to burn the house down' while you were gone, so we tried really hard not to. It really was an accident. I don't even know how it happened. One minute were making smores, the next the rug is up in flames."

"That rug cost $2,000. And we need to discuss what the two of you think 'trying to burn the house down' consists of. You both know the rules; don't go near the fireplaces."

"Holy smokes, Regina. Isn't that a little excessive to be spending on a rug?"

This earns the younger woman a pointed glare from the brunette.

"This is not the time to discuss that, Swan" she says to Emma before turning back to Sofia and Henry; "Inside both of you I do not wish to continue this conversation on the street for the whole world to see. Go wait in the family room."

They nod their heads and quickly run inside to follow their mother's order.

Once they're out of sight the Mayor turns back to the Sheriff. They look at each other for a couple of seconds before promptly falling into a fit of laughter.

"Smores...really?...that...is...something...you'd...do." the brunette says between laughs.

"Hey! Okay, maybe you have a point there. If I had a fireplace like yours at the apartment I'd so make smores every night."

They continue laughing for a few more minutes until it eventually dies down and they are left standing, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee? And you can help me explain the importance of fire safety. I'll let you go all big bad Sheriff on them."

"Ha! You should be a comedian, but sure, I'd love to. Thanks."

They share one last smile before turning to head up the path. As they walk towards the porch Emma links her right pinky with Regina's left. The brunette looks over to her at this and smiles shyly, bending her own pinky around the younger woman's, before looking back towards her destination, ready to give her children a talk on safety and deciding on a suitable punishment.

**TBC.**


	18. Safety and Debts

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

"We're in so much trouble now. I knew we should have waited for mom" Henry whined as he and Sofia walked into the family room and took a seat on the couch.

"Would you relax, muchkin? The worst she could do is ground us and that will only keep us in the house to make more trouble together and annoy her. Besides, Emma is here."

"Emma being here isn't going to stop mom from punishing us!" the boy said exasperated.

"I never said it would, but it may cause her to be a little more lenient with the punishment than usual, she may just let us off with a warning. Emma is like a drug to mom. She relaxes her and mellows her out, okay? All will be fine, you'll see."

"Fine" Henry huffs, making his sister chuckle.

Before either can say any more on the matter though, Regina and Emma come into the room each holding a cup of coffee and glass of apple juice. They set the drinks down on the table in front of the siblings; before taking a seat on the couch opposite to them.

They all sit in silence staring at each other, the adults wanting to let the kids stew and get lost in their thoughts on the upcoming punishment for a few minutes before they begin.

After fifteen minutes Sofia can't take it any longer. "Say something, please." she begs.

This finally breaks the adults out of their silence; and they begin to chuckle, which leaves the Mills children in utter confusion.

"Okay, what's wrong with you two?" Sofia asks.

"Yeah, you guys are weird." Henry adds.

That makes Regina and Emma pause. They look toward one another before beginning to laugh again, unable to help themselves.

"Well, if that's all, I'm just gonna go" Sofia says as she stands and gestures to the door, but before she can make a move her mother finally decides to speak up.

"Sit down, please. We would like to talk to you both."

The girl sits and waits for the older brunette to continue, but is surprised when it's the Sheriff that speaks first.

"So what you guys did was dangerous to do without a responsible adult present. You could have been seriously hurt or worse, burned down the house and gotten trapped. Got burned to death, completely painful, only way we'd know it was you would be by your dental records." The blonde rambles, getting lost in thoughts of the arson cases she had worked over the years.

"What Emma is trying to say, is that the two of you shouldn't be touching or playing about with anything concerning fire if one of us isn't present at the time." Regina cuts in, to stop the Sheriff from going into any details and traumatising the children. "Understood?"

"Yes, mom, Emma" Henry says.

"Okay, sure" Sofia adds. "So is that all you wanted to tell us?" she continues with a knowing smirk.

The older brunette raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her daughter before turning to Emma. They convey a silent conversation with their eyes, then turn back to the kids.

"Well, Emma and I are...sort of...um." Regina stops, suddenly nervous about what their reactions will be.

Emma senses this and places her hand on the brunettes thigh, squeezing gently in comfort. The siblings watch in fascination of this new behaviour between the two.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we're dating. It's new to both of us, but before we go any further we thought we should tell the both of you, you know so it won't be a shock if I'm hanging around more or if we act differently towards each other. Sofia, I know you've only heard stories about what our relationship was like before, but no matter what happens now it will never go back to that."

The four sit in silence for a couple of seconds before the siblings suddenly high five and cheer.

"Yes! You owe me five bucks, munchkin."

"Aww, now we don't get to do operation Swanqueen."

"I did tell you that after last night we wouldn't need to, but that's okay. We can plan plenty more operations now." Sofia reassures him.

This all leaves Regina and Emma in complete confusion.

"I'm sorry, what are the two of you talking about?" The Mayor asks.

"Yeah, what the fu-ow" Emma stops when the brunette promptly elbows her before continuing, "Fudge, what the fudge is Swanqueen?"

"Here's the thing...it's kinda a plan to get the two of you together, or well at least a plan to get you two to see what we and everyone else see, but I guess you did it on your own without our help, huh." The girl explains.

"Wow, you two are just like your mother. And it's Swanqueen because?" The Sheriff asks.

"Swan is obviously Emma" Henry said in a 'duh' tone, "And well mom is Mayor and that's kinda like her being queen of Storybrooke, and she's all regal and stuff."

"Right, of course."

"Seems like the two of you had it all figured out." Regina adds.

"Not really, just the operation name. You guys kinda beat us to it. Though I suspect that munchkin asking Emma to find me may have been a part of it." Sofia explains.

Regina nods her head at this; and they all fall back into a comfortable silence.

After ten minutes the oldest Mills child decides to break it, "So...can we go now?"

"Yes, you're free to go." Their mother answers.

"Yes!" both Henry and Sofia cheer as they get up to leave, both thinking they had gotten out of any punishment, but before they reach the door Regina speaks again.

"Oh. Before you go; I just thought you would like to know that your chores will be increased until further notice and allowance taken away until you pay off the cost of the rug. Have a nice day my dears." She smirks when she receives two groans in response before the siblings scurry away.

"Well, aren't you evil" Emma teases playfully as she nudges the brunette's shoulder with her own.

"The people of this town didn't give me the nickname 'the evil queen' for my kindness and compassion, darling." she laughs wickedly, making the blonde break out into a fit of giggles.

**TBC.**


	19. Pasts and Dreams

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta** **NoSoup395**.

Over the course of the next three weeks the four fell into somewhat of a routine.

They had decided that on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays Emma would join the Mills family for dinner; and on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays she would have breakfast with them. Lunches would be spent in Regina's office or at Granny's. Emma spent Sundays alone, which she did not enjoy the first Sunday it happened, already missing the three brunettes even though she had only left them the day before.

As the days went on, Emma and Regina began to open up to each other over their shared lunches; and while drinking wine or apple cider in the Mayor's study; after the kids had gone up to bed.

The Sheriff learned that the brunette loved horses, and that other than Katherine her only friend had been her own father, whom she missed dearly. She regretted that she wasn't able to keep in contact with him when she left home for fear of her mother tracking her down.

Regina had also found out things about the blonde that she never would have expected to be true of the woman, like that she was an extremely talented musician, able to play various instruments, from violin, cello and piano, to guitar, bass and drums. The woman was a complete mystery which she was slowly beginning to uncover.

Emma shared that she had actually had a family until the age of 3 when they sent her back into foster care after having their own baby. After that she had lived in ten different foster homes, and three group homes before running away at the age of 16. That's when she met Jane, who took her in and Emma was later adopted into her family. She lived with them before and after getting pregnant and going to prison.

It wasn't just the big things about their lives that they shared, but the little things too. Things that would seem insignificant to some people; like their favourite colours, flowers or even foods. They wanted to know everything about the other.

The lunches became the best part of their days, trading the happier stories of their childhoods; Regina would tell stories of Henry and Sofia as infants and Emma would talk of past cases that she had worked that really stuck with her.

They couldn't get enough of the stories they both shared, each fascinated by what the other had to say. That's why the Friday night of the third week found the two curled up on either end of the couch in the brunette's study, legs entwined, each sipping on a glass of Regina's favourite red , having just sent the kids to bed minutes before.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something" Emma began.

"What's that darling?" Regina raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

The blonde smiled widely at the term of endearment. "What?" the brunette asked.

"I like it when you call me that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you call everyone 'dear', you call the kids 'honey' and 'sweety', but you only call me darling. It...it makes me feel special." She blushes slightly as she finishes.

"That's because you are special, darling." She smirks, and it makes Emma's blush deepen furiously, making her cheeks more crimson than their usual pale with a tint of pinkness.

"So, what is it that you've wanted to ask me?"Regina changed the subject to stop the blonde's embarrassment.

"What?" the Sheriff asked, a little confused before realisation dawns on her. "Oh, right, yeah. I wanted to ask why law?"

"Excuse me?" the Mayor is now the one confused.

"Why did you chose to go into law?"

"It wasn't exactly my choice. My mother comes from a long line of lawyers and all she ever wanted was for me to become a lawyer and then state senator and then one day she wanted me to run the country as the president. She practically trained me from birth to be just what she wanted, but it was never what I wanted to do. I learned to enjoy it after a while, but I didn't actually have a choice. Nobody says no to the great Cora Mills."

"Wait! Cora Mills is your mother?" Emma interrupted with a shout.

"Yes. Why? Do you know her?" Regina asked, a slight frown etched across her face.

"You bet your ass I know her. Everyone in Boston knows her. She's been the head lawyer for every known criminal in Massachusetts for the last 14 years. She represents them all, from the mobsters and murders to the rapists and paedophiles. And nine times out of ten she wins. She's really good at what she does but it just makes her as bad as the criminals she represents. I've only ever seen one case won against her no matter how much evidence I built against her client."

The brunette couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew her mother was a cruel and viscous woman when she had known her, but to keep criminals on the streets went against everything their family had represented in the past. Her great-great-grandfather had been the DA of Chicago and each generation after him so why would she go against that?

"She...she's in criminal law? Representing the criminals? And in Boston? Not Chicago?"

"Yeah, she turned up 15 years ago and worked as assistant DA but changed sides after a year, and has been keeping the scum on the streets ever since. She's one of the reasons I joined the force." Emma observed the shell shocked look on Regina's face and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry."

"No. No, it's okay. It's just a lot to process that's all. It's been a little over 16 years since I last saw her and I never kept up with anything she did."

The blonde reached her hand over and gently rubbed the calf closest to her, to sooth the older woman.

"So, what would you have done if you weren't 'helped' into law?" deciding to change the topic.

"Well, I only ever continued with law because it was a good way to make a lot of money, which I needed after the money my father gave me eventually ran out, it's what was best for Sofia at the time. If my circumstances had been different though, I'd have been an artist." She smiles at the thought of what it would have been like to pursue her dream.

"An artist? Wow. I didn't know you could even draw, or paint or whatever it is you do."

"I use a mix of media, but I do love to paint. I haven't actually painted in almost seven years. I mainly sketch and doodle here and there, but I think I might get back into painting now."

"Will you draw me sometime?"

"As long as you don't ask me to draw you like one of my French girls" She smirks.

Emma laughs and kicks at her softly. "I think you're more suited to be Rose but whatever. And you know, it's never too late to follow your dream."

"Oh yeah, I should just drop being Mayor because I forgot that Storybrooke is big on the art scene." she says sarcastically.

The blonde just rolls her eyes. "Funny, you didn't say you were a comedian, too. And you can still be the Mayor. You can sell your stuff online. That way you still have an income while you try and establish your name."

"Huh, I never thought of that. You are brilliant, darling."

"I try." she smirks, though there is a faint blush to her cheeks.

"What about you? What was your dream? Because I know it wasn't to be one of Boston's finest"

"Okay. brace yourself because it has always been a real shocker to anyone I tell."

Regina put down her now empty glass and waited to hear what Emma was about tell her.

**TBC.**


	20. More Dreams and a First

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

"It's not just one dream, but two. The first came about around the age of six. My foster mother loved gardening and she taught me all about it; I just fell in love with the flowers. To this day I am able to identify any flower from its smell alone; I also know the many meanings of every flower by heart. It's because of this that I wanted to open my own flower shop and share my love and knowledge of flowers with others."

"Wow. Who would have thought that the big, tough, strong Sheriff would be into flowers and have an extensive knowledge of them," she teased. "I love that, you never show your feminine side to anyone; I think it's adorable that you want to be a florist. What's your other dream princess?" she smirks.

"Would you stop." she throws a pillow at Regina, who bats it away swiftly. "What I wanted after that, and I still do everyday, is to become a published author. It's my ultimate dream after having a family."

"You write?" she says, not able to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yeah. A bit of everything really. Romance, thriller, comedy, horror, poetry and over the last ten years I've written a lot of crime novels. I actually have a whole crime series based off of Jane and me, and the cases we've come across. The only difference is a little of their back story but not a lot."

"Emma Swan, you continue to amaze me. Can I read some of your work?"

"Sure, I'd love you to read some of my manuscripts. I'll bring some over."

"When did you start writing?"

Emma looks off in thought, staring into the unlit fireplace, before turning back to Regina. "When I was ten. It was just silly fantasies at first. It helped me to escape from my life by writing about how I wanted it to be. Then I started to write poetry to express some of my feelings. It stopped me from fighting and getting in trouble, and it just progressed from there I guess. It was a different escape than I got from reading books, but I grew to love it and it's all I have wanted to do since I started." She smiles.

"Well, I'm going to throw your words back at you. It's never too late to follow your dream."

"I don't know. Maybe it's too late." She looks sceptical.

"Emma, a lot of writers don't get publish until they reach their thirties and you aren't even there yet. You could continue to be Sheriff. Just send your manuscripts off to some publishes; and see what they think. What do you have to lose?"

"Okay then. I will make you a deal." She propositions.

"I'm listening." Regina leans closer to the blonde, now intrigued.

"If you sell your artwork online, I'll send my work to some publishers."

The brunette thinks about it for a minute before sticking out her hand towards Emma. "Deal."

The Sheriff accepts the hand and they shake to seal the deal. When Regina loosens her grip to let go, the blonde doesn't, but instead tugs on the hand to bring the brunette closer to her, bringing her into a warm embrace. Regina quickly accepts it, wrapping her own arms around the blonde.

They sit that way for a few minutes. The Mayor half sitting on Emma's lap, arms wrapped around the other, her head resting against the blondes chest, while Emma leans her head against Regina's.

The brunette lifts her head up slightly so she can look the younger woman in the eye as she begins to speak. "Will you stay here tonight?" When Emma doesn't respond right away, Regina panics and starts rambling. "I mean you can sleep in the guest room. We've been drinking and I don't think you should be walking home this late. Anything could happen. I mean yo-" She is stopped by Emma's finger on her lips.

"Gina, baby, I'd love to stay. I miss you when I go back to the apartment and I would much rather be here with you than in a cold, empty apartment." She smiles in reassurance and receives a dazzling smile in return.

They stare into each others faces, gazes switching between eyes and lips.

Each tilts their heads as they both lean in, and then full red lips are meeting thin pink ones, as eyes fall shut. It's soft and gentle, but conveys more emotions than the two have ever experienced.

_I'm kissing Regina Mills. Finally. I swear it's feels like I have waited forever to do this. It's even better than I imagined. Her lips are like silk, they feel so right pressed against my own, like they belong. I could stay this way forever. _Emma thought to herself.

When they break apart they rest their foreheads together, keeping their eyes shut, savouring the moment, both wearing matching grins.

"Finally." Emma whispers, bringing them from the moment, making Regina chuckle and push her playfully.

"Yes, finally. Let's go to bed, darling." She says as she breaks away from the blonde, gets to her feet and heads for the door.

"Yes, ma'am." the blonde says, quickly following after the Mayor.

**TBC.**


	21. Breakfast With Family

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

The next morning Emma woke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against her own. When she opened her eyes she was met by thick brunette locks.

She leans up slowly onto her elbow, careful not to shake to bed too much and wake Regina. Lifting her other hand from where it had been resting on the brunettes hip, she gently moves the silky strands away from the sleeping woman's face, tucking it behind her ear.

_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. No stress or worry about the town and the kids to bother her, just utter peace. She's so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_

She smiles as she slowly moves her hand to trace her fingers across Regina's features; from her cheek bones, to her eyelids; and down her jaw bone. As she gently ghosts down the length of the brunette's nose, the Mayor's eyelids begin to flicker, her nose scrunches up at the ticklish sensation; _that's adorable, she'd kill me if she heard me say that, ha!_, before lids finally blink open and brown locks onto blue-green.

Emma leans down and places a long, lingering kiss onto Regina's lips before resting her forehead against the older woman's.

"Hi" Emma whispers.

"Good morning." Regina whispers back before attaching her lips to the blondes once more. Emma swipes her tongue across the older woman's full lower lip and the kiss deepens.

They lose themselves in the kiss and only break away for the need to intake oxygen.

"Good morning indeed." The Sheriff chuckles, before stealing another quick kiss.

"Hmm, maybe we should get up before we start something neither of us will want to stop and we wouldn't want the children to stumble onto that now would we?" Regina says as she raises an eyebrow.

"No. No, we wouldn't." She pauses. "I had a thought."

"Just one? Please don't strain yourself, dear." she chuckles.

Emma slaps at her playfully. "I thought we established that you're an artist not a comedian. Anyway, I think we should go out tonight. Just the two of us, go to dinner, maybe a movie. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, darling." She moves to sit up against the head board. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll get breakfast started."

"Was that your subtle way to say that I stink?" She muses.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Of course not, you smell like vanilla actually. It was just a thought, stop teasing me."

They smile at each other, then Emma leans in for a kiss before getting out of the bed before it can escalate.

"Well, I'll go take that shower. You better go get breakfast started. Can I borrow one of your shirts?" she calls out as she makes her way into the bathroom.

"Yes you can. I'll meet you downstairs." she shouts to the blonde as she gets out of bed, puts on her robe, and makes her way downstairs.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Thirty minutes later, Emma is showered, dressed in her usual skinny jeans and Regina's grey silk shirt, and on her way downstairs to find the brunette.

The smell of freshly made bacon, pancakes and coffee is floating through from the kitchen, making the blonde smile.

_Yes! Bacon! My favourite._

When she enters the kitchen she sees Regina cooking away at the stove, humming softly to herself, a tune unknown to the Sheriff.

Emma watches for a few more seconds before silently making her way over to the other woman and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Regina is slightly startled at the initial contact, jumping a little when the arms engulf her, but when she realises who it is she welcomes the embrace, leaning back into the blonde.

The Sheriff buries her face into the crook of Regina's neck, placing a kiss there.

"Smells good." she mumbles into the flesh before her.

"Yes, it's almost done."

"I was taking about you." Emma corrects as she lifts her head and kisses the brunette's cheek.

"Oh." The older woman smiles as she turns her head and captures Emma's lips in a slow sweet kiss before breaking away and turning back to the pancakes.

"Like apples and cinnamon." The blonde turns her head back into Regina's neck.

"What's that, darling?"

"You. You smell like apples and cinnamon. I like it."

The brunette chuckles. "Good. I'm glad you do. Could you possible pry yourself away from my body for a few seconds and go wake Sofia and Henry."

"I'll try my best."

"Do or do not. There is no try."

Emma looks up at this, a look of utter shock and astonishment on her face. "You...you just quoted Star War. You like Star Wars?"

_She likes Star Wars? Wow. Regina Mills is a complete mystery to me still. This needs further investigation. _

"I do. Now if you could please wake the children before the food gets cold I may show you my golden bikini later."

The blonde's jaw drops at the thought of that.

_Oh God. She will be the death of me._

"Wow that's an image I won't get out of my head anytime soon. And if that isn't incentive enough, I don't know what is, but don't think this conversation is over because you can distract me with that body of yours."

"Of course, darling." Regina smirks.

Emma places one last kiss to Regina's neck before reluctantly pulling away from her and heading towards the stairs.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sofia was much easier to rouse than her brother. getting out of bed with no arguments at all; and greeting the morning with a smile, seemingly very much a morning person, unlike the rest of her family.

Henry on the other hand, was a whole other story. Moaning and groaning about being woken, asking for "five more minutes". He pulled his covers up over his head when Emma tried taking them off, leaving his legs and feet exposed.

_Seems he takes after me in some ways after all. _The blonde thinks. _Only one thing would wake me at that age. _

"Well if you're not going to get up then I guess I'll just have to eat your share of bacon and pancakes." She calls over her shoulder as she turns to the door.

That seems to stir the boy into action. He threw back the covers, jumped out of bed and hurried passed Emma, knocking her off balance in the process. The blonde had to put an arm against the wall to steady herself.

_Food. Works every time. _She chuckles to herself, a proud smile on her face.

She makes her way down the hall before descending the stairs. Making her way into the dining room she stops in the doorway to admire the sight in front of her.

Regina is at the head of the table passing out bacon to the children on her left, before turning to place some on the plate in front of the empty seat to her right, waiting for Emma to join.

Emma watches on with a huge smile.

_They all look so happy. How did I get so lucky to be a part of this? I think I've finally found where I'm meant to be. Finally._

The brunette looks up and catches the blonde's eye, noticing the tears that had formed in them. A look of concern sets upon her face.

'You okay?' Regina mouthed.

'I am now.' Emma mouthed back, wiping away the few stray tears that had escaped without her noticing, before pushing away from the door and making her way to her seat.

"Bacon! My favourite." She says as she takes the seat to Regina's right.

"I thought food was your favourite, darling." The Mayor teases, lifting an eyebrow in amusement and making the kids laugh. Emma simply stuck out her tongue in response.

"Funny." She deadpanned.

While they eat breakfast they listen to Henry rattle off tales from school and Sofia tells them about the friends she made and lessons she was enjoying at her new school, Storybrooke High.

After they had finished the four sat at the table talking and joking with each other, all enjoying the easiness and relaxation of the moment of family time.

They were interrupted a few minutes later by the sound of Emma's cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry. It's my work cell, I have to take it." she looks apologetically to each of them before slipping out into the hall.

The Mills' carry on with their conversation about who would win in a fight, the Hulk or the Thing, while Emma takes her call in the hall.

When the Sheriff came back she found Regina in a heated discussion with Henry as to why the Thing would "most definitely win" against the Hulk.

"Break it up you two or I'll be forced to arrest you." Emma chuckled, earning matching glares from mother and son and a laugh from Sofia.

"I'd love to see you try." Regina sassed.

"As much fun as that sounds I have to go. I'm really sorry guys but there has been an incident over on Drury Lane and I'm needed there." She says, a slight frown marring her face.

"It's okay. We understand. Keep me posted." the brunette reassures her.

Emma walks over to the table and without much thought gives Regina a quick lingering kiss. "I'll pick you up at 7." she informs her before turning and making her way out, not looking back. If she had she would have seen the looks of sadness and disappointment upon the faces of the Mills family.

**TBC.**


	22. Crime Scenes and Shicking News

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Emma sped off to the Sheriff's station in order to pick up her badge, gun and crime scene kit, which wasn't standard issue for a Sheriff but she couldn't let go of her inner homicide detective. She then headed off to Drury Lane in the police cruiser.

When she arrived at 52 Drury Lane she parked the cruiser and waited a few minutes to take in the scene.

Her deputy, David Nolan, was securing the area, cordoning off the street.

From what she could see, Mrs Matthews, the local bakers wife, was being taken care of by paramedics along with her daughter, but there was no sign of Mr Matthews. Mrs Matthews seemed to have a blood on her hands and shirt but no visible injures that Emma could see, just a little shaken up. Her daughter Claudia on the other hand looked to have a few cuts and bruises along her arms and on her face.

_This doesn't look good._

Sighing, she gets out of the cruiser and makes her way over to Deputy Nolan.

"Nolan, what go we have?" she asks.

"I wanted to wait for you before proceeding in any questioning. From what I can gather of the scene and from what little I heard Claudia say, someone broke in and tried to take her. Mr Matthews intervened, struggled with the suspect ended up being pushed over the balcony and onto the foyer. He's dead Emma, and the guy who did it took off soon after."

"Okay. We have an accidental homicide then. We'll have to call in the state police. I know a detective who works in Maine, I'll call him in. I want you to take pictures of everything in the house. Don't leave anything out. Take extra care of the scene especially around the body, Claudia's room and where the struggle took place. Also take pictures of the perimeter of the house, the doors and windows, and try to find how he got in. Wear some latex gloves, but under no circumstances should you touch a thing in there. I'll speak to Mrs. Matthews and Claudia then come in and assess the scene."

"Yes, Sheriff." He went to retrieve a camera from his cruiser before heading into the house.

The Sheriff took out her cell and dialled Detective Lock's number.

"Lock." He said in greeting.

"Lock, it's Swan."

"Swan? What can I do for you?"

"There was a break in, attempted kidnapping and what seems to be accidental homicide."

"And here I thought you lived in a sleepy town." He sighed. "I'll send my team down. We should be there in an hour or so. You know the protocol, but I know you Swan and you're good at what you do, so just do all you can before we get there and I'll let you assist me on this."

"Thanks, John."

"See you soon, Emma." He hangs up.

Sighing, Emma makes her way over to where the paramedics are trying to calm Mrs. Matthews down.

"Mrs. Matthews, I'm Sheriff Swan. I'd like to ask you a few questions." she starts as the paramedics move away.

"Sheriff, yes of course. That's fine." She says through her tears.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I know this is difficult, but anything you can remember could be important to the investigation."

"Okay. I'll do anything that can help."

"Did you see who did this?" She asks as she takes out her notepad and pen.

"I only saw him from behind as he left the house. Claudia may have seen him more clearly than I did."

Emma notes this down before proceeding with her questioning.

"Could you give me a physical description? Height, build, hair colour, what he was wearing."

"Erm...brown hair. He was shorter than Rick who is 6'4", but not by much so I'd say 6'2". He was wearing orange pants with writing on them, but I couldn't see what it said, and a white t-shirt."

"That's great, thank you. Did you see what happened?"

"Only the end. Rick was fighting with him and...then..and then." She began to cry and choke on her sobs. "I'm...s s sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Take your time." She pattered her arm reassuringly.

Before Mrs Matthews could continue though, Emma's cell rang. She took it out her pocket to she who it was.

_Lock. Why would he be calling when he is on his way?_

"Lock?" She said when she answered the phone.

"Emma listen, Patrick Harrison has escaped, sometime in the last 24 hours we can't be sure when. We're sending a team down to keep Sofia Mills protected, but I think you should get there now. You said this was an attempted kidnapping, it could be him at the wrong house."

Emma went into shock for a moment or two.

_This cannot be happening. Everything has been perfect._

Detective Lock's voice brought her out of her shock.

"Swan, you there?"

"Yeah, I have to go. Just get here as fast as you can."

She hung up the phone, excused herself from Mrs Matthews and ran to the cruiser.

The Sheriff turned on the lights and siren for the first time since her move to Storybrooke, and sped off towards Mifflin Street.

_If that bastard touches any of them I'll kill him._

**TBC.**


	23. Protecting The Ones She Loves

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

In her hurry to get to 108 Mifflin, the Sheriff stopped just short of colliding with the tail end of Regina's beloved Benz.

She hurried out of the cruiser not stopping to close to door as she ran towards the steps of the porch.

Emma got the spare key she knew to be inside the plant pot on the porch and silently let herself into the house.

Taking out her service gun she holds it down to her side as she makes her way through the house. She doesn't get very far before a body collides with her own outside of Regina's study, sending them both to the ground.

"Emma?" Asks a very confused Mayor.

"Regina? Thank God. Where are the kids?" She says getting up and offering her hand to the brunette who takes it right away and allows Emma to pull her up.

"They're upstairs. Why? What are you doing here? I thought you had a case. Is that your gun?" Her voice raises slightly in pitch when she notices that the blonde is holding her gun at her side.

"Didn't anyone call you?" Emma asks, a little confused and more than slightly pissed off that Regina hadn't been informed of the escape.

"Didn't who call me? And about what, may I ask?" She's confused as to the line of questioning from the blonde and starting to get a little agitated.

"Don't panic, okay? Everything thing will be fine. I will protect you but I have some bad news. Patrick Harrison has escaped."

"What?! How did this happen?! When did it happen? Oh God, Sofia" Despite Emma telling her not to Regina has gone into a full blown panic. "Sofia! Sofia!" She shouts as she runs past the blonde towards the stairs.

Sighing, the Sheriff holsters her gun and hurries after the brunette.

Emma finds her sat on the floor of Henry's room, clutching both Sofia and Henry close to her.

"Mom?" Henry says nervously, not having seen his mother this way since Sofia's kidnapping and even that is fuzzy in his memory with him being so young at the time.

"Regina?" Emma says as she approaches, taking a seat on the ground behind mother and children, putting her arms around the three. "Gina, I won't let him take her again. He won't get near any of you. I won't let him. You hear me?" She manages to keep back the tears that are threatening to break through, unlike the brunette in her arms.

The Mayor leans back into Emma's embrace, nodding her head in response and keeping a tight hold on the siblings.

"What are you talking about, Emma?" Sofia looks over her mother's shoulder at the Sheriff, a confused look crossing her face before a slight frown takes its place.

"Look, here's the thing. Patrick Harrison has escaped, but I don't want you to panic, okay? I will protect you."

"Okay. I trust you. I know you will keep us safe." She gives a small smile which Emma returns.

They sit in silence, all huddled together on the floor of Henry's room, taking comfort in one another.

"As lovely as this group hug is, this floor really is not comfortable." Emma breaks the silence, making the other three chuckle.

They slowly break apart, untangling their limbs, and moving out of the room, all heading for the family room.

"Regina, I want you to go around and make sure all the windows and doors are locked. Make certain there won't be a way in or out without force, okay?" Emma asks as they stand in the doorway to the family room where Henry and Sofia have situated themselves on one of the couches.

"Okay. Keep an eye on them." She nods towards the siblings, pecks Emma on the lips and leaves the room.

"Sof, I'm gonna need to ask you some questions that may help me to keep you all safe, okay?" Emma says as she takes a seat next to the Mills children on the couch, reaching out a hand and patting the girls arm reassuringly.

"Yeah, whatever you need, Em."

"Do you know if Patrick knows your name?"

"Erm...Abigail called me by my name sometimes, but usually when he wasn't around, he didn't like it when she did. I'm not sure if he knows it. He just called me Lauren, I think that was his daughter's name."

"Okay, that's good. If he doesn't know your name then he can't look you up. Though I think he is too caught up in his delusions to do even that." She nods to herself, seemingly happy with her speculation. "Were you close to home when he took you? I know it was in your file but I don't remember. I know it was a long time ago but if you remember it may help."

"No, I remember, I wasn't close to home. I was on Drury Lane when he took me."

That registers in Emma's mind and things click together like pieces of a puzzle.

"That means he'd go back there to look for his daughter. Maybe he already has." She looks off to the side in thought before turning back to Sofia and Henry. "Okay, I want the two of you to stay here. Don't move from this room unless me or your mother say it's okay to. I need to go talk to your mom and make a few calls."

She receives two nods in understanding and leaves the room.

Emma finds Regina checking the window in her study.

"These are the last ones, all the others are locked." The brunette says when she hears Emma come into the room, turning to face the blonde.

"Okay. Good. I think what happened this morning over on Drury Lane was done by Patrick Harrison." She says as she makes her way over to Regina.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well Sofia was on Drury Lane when he took her. He's looking for his daughter, not Sofia specifically, but we can't rule that out. Since he doesn't know Sof's name he can't track her down, but even if he did he's too wrapped up in his own delusions to do so. I think he's gone to Drury Lane looking for his daughter. Claudia is the same height and build as Sofia, they have the same hair colour and similar complexion. I think he saw her and assumed it was his daughter."

"Claudia? Claudia Matthews? Emma, what happened on Drury Lane, did someone take her?" Regina asks, taking Emma's hands in her own, needing her touch to calm and ground herself.

"Someone broke into the Matthews', tried to take Claudia. Mr Matthews tried to stop him. He died in the struggle. That doesn't leave this room. I'm telling you as Sheriff to Mayor."

"Oh God. Mr Matthews was killed." She gasps. "Yes, of course, I would never disclose that kind of information. What happens now?"

"Well, we're waiting for Lock and his team to arrive. They'll take over the investigation of the death. He's also sending a team to keep an eye on Sofia. In the mean time I'll have my deputies go door to door in Drury Lane and the surrounding streets to see if anyone saw something and do a search of the area, see if anyone has seen him. He would have had to of gotten here in some sort of vehicle and he would have had to of gone down Main Street. Hopefully someone saw something."

"Okay, you should get back to the Matthews'."

"No! No, I'm staying right here. I need to make a few calls, but I'm not leaving any of you until I know there is a unit of armed police watching over you." She said, taking Regina into a tight embrace. "Patrick Harrison maybe delusional, but he is an ex-cop. That makes him dangerous to you and he will stop at nothing if he thinks it will get him his daughter back. I'm not going to let him take any of you away from me." She says into Regina's hair as they hold on to each other. "I will protect you." _Or die trying, _she adds in her head.

She felt Regina nod against her chest.

"We should go and entertain the kids, help keep their minds off of things. It will be good for us too."

"Okay." Regina says pulling away from Emma's embrace.

The blonde reaches up and wipes away the tears that had rolled down the Mayor's cheeks.

"You go on ahead, start a board game, or a puzzle, anything hands on is best in this type of situation. I'm gonna call Nolan, brief him and get him to bring in Lucas, Bell and Jones."

"Thank you." The brunette says with a watery smile, before she leans in and gives Emma a quick kiss.

"Hey, you never have to thank me for protecting the people I love." She smiles, not realising that she that just confessed that she loves Regina.

"Okay, just don't take too long. We'll be waiting for you." Regina says as she turns to leave, a huge smile on her face despite the situation, not having missed the Sheriff's slip.

**TBC.**


	24. Distractions

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Fifteen minutes later Emma sat in Regina's study hanging up the phone, having just called Deputy Nolan to ask him to finish questioning the Matthews' and call in the other deputies to start doing a door to door search. She also sent him a picture of Patrick Harrison and informed him that they should all be on the lookout for him.

Emma gets up from her spot at Regina's desk and makes her way to the family room to join the Mills'.

When the blonde enters the room she sees that Sofia and Henry have stretched out on the floor beside one another, each working in a notepad or sketchbook. Regina sat on the floor in front of the coffee table starting on a puzzle.

The Sheriff made her way over to the Mayor and sat beside her.

"Sofia wanted to draw and Henry wanted to write, so I thought I'd leave them to it and we can do the puzzle together." Regina informs the other woman once she is seated next to her.

"Cool, sounds good." She reaches over and takes a handful of puzzle pieces from the table to begin taking out the corner pieces. "Hey, you know since you're an artist and all, would you...would you illustrate the covers for my books?" She asks shyly, looking at Regina from the corner of her eye.

"Em, I'd be honoured to. Bring them around for me to read first, that way I can get a better idea for a design and you can tell me what you want it to look like."

"Thanks. So what's this puzzle meant to be?"

"The boxes got mixed up so it's either a castle in Europe or a steam train in the countryside. Only one way to find out though, right." She gives a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. I guess we should postpone our date tonight." Emma says as she fits some pieces into place.

"Yes, you know that we'll both be too worried about their safety to enjoy ourselves." Keeping her voice low so that only Emma can hear, she nods her head towards the siblings who are completely oblivious to the conversation the adults are having.

"That's true. Why don't we play our usual question and answer game that we do at lunches while we complete the puzzle?" The blonde asks, trying to come up with ways to distract Regina and herself from thinking too much about recent events."It will help pass the time until Detective Lock gets here?"

"Sure, okay. You go first, darling."

"What's your favourite flower?"

"I have two. I love lilacs and orchids"

"Ah, both beautiful flowers. Orchids represent love, luxury, beauty and strength. In ancient Greece, orchids were associated with virility. The Greek women thought that if the father of their unborn child ate large orchid tubers the baby would be male, and if the mother ate small orchid tubers the baby would be female. They're also a 14th wedding anniversary flower, pink orchids covey pure affection, and the popular cattleya orchid represents mature charm." Emma rambles on while Regina sits staring at her, a baffled look on her face. "Sorry, rambling." The blonde apologises, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as the feeling of embarrassment washes over her from spilling so much knowledge on a subject she loves.

"No, don't apologise. I find it fascinating that you know all of that. I would never have known so much about a flower I love. It truly is remarkable that you know all this. Tell me about lilacs." She smiles brightly at Emma, catching her eyes when the blonde tries to duck out of her line of sight, conveying all her honesty through that one look.

Emma returns the smile before starting. "Well according to Greek mythology the story of lilacs begins with a beautiful nymph named Syringa, lilacs botanical name. Captivated by her beauty, Pan, the God of the forests and fields, chased Syringa through the forest. Frightened by Pan's affections, Syringa escaped him by turning herself into an aromatic bush- the flower we now call lilacs. It's the 8th wedding anniversary flower. They are a harbinger of spring; their bloom signals whether spring will be early or late. Purple lilacs symbolize the first emotions of love and white lilacs represent youthful innocence. That's all I've got." She chuckles softly but is cut off by an unexpected kiss from the brunette. She's shocked at first but then quickly melts into it.

"What was that for?" Emma gasps for air when they break apart.

"You truly are amazing. Did you know that?"

"It's just a lot of useless information that I have in my head because I have an eidetic memory. I'd hardly call it amazing."

"Not useless. I find it extremely interesting. There is a lot more to you than meets the eye, that's what I love about you, you intrigue me on so many levels Emma Swan."

"Likewise." She smiles. "So, it's your turn"

"Okay. Same question."

"What's my favourite flower? Huh, it's hard to pick, I have it down to three."

"Well what are they and why?"

"The first is aster. They are the flower for the birth month September, the month Henry was born. It's the birth flower known as a talisman of love and an enduring symbol of elegance. The second is carnations, they represent Sagittarius, which is my star sign. And the last is anemone, because it was the first flower I grew with my adoptive mother, Ma, Jane's mother." She smiles at the memory.

"Wow, you are a big softy really. The reasons behind those choices are just beautiful. You're a Sagittarius? I am too. When is your birthday?"

"December 19th. When is yours?"

"Really?" Regina asks, a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah, why?" Emma is a little confused by the question.

"That's my birthday too." She smiles.

The blonde returns the smile. "Ha! Well I shouldn't ever forget your birthday then." This earns her a playful slap on the arm from the brunette.

"Very funny, darling."

They continue on that way, bantering back and forth, asking questions and completing the puzzle, until Emma receives a text from Lock informing her that he is ten minutes away from Storybrooke. They decide to go and make some lunch in anticipation of his arrival.

**TBC.**


	25. Mac 'n' Cheese

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Regina takes her homemade mac 'n' cheese out of the oven when there is a knock out the door.

"I'll go" Emma says, wiping soapy water from her hands with a dish towel before heading to answer the door.

When the Sheriff approaches the door she places her hand over her gun, before opening the door, just in case it doesn't turn out to be who she suspects.

"Hey" says Detective Lock once Emma has opened the door.

She sighs in relief and drops her hand from the weapon. "Hi, come in." She says, opening the door wider to allow him in before closing it behind him.

"We just finished making lunch. Do you want to join us while we talk?" She asks, leading him towards the dining room.

"Sure, but I think it's best if we don't discuss this in front of the kids."

"Yeah, me too. Why don't you go sit at the table." She says pointing him towards the dining room. "I'll go convince Regina to let them eat in the family room."

"Good luck." He chuckles, walking in the direction she indicated.

Emma goes into the kitchen where Regina was plating up the mac 'n' cheese.

"Gina, that smells amazing. I bet it will be the best mac 'n' cheese I've ever had." She says, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist.

"You want something." The brunette says knowingly.

"What?! No! Well yes, that was a little over kill wasn't it? I do want something but it's not for me." She rests her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. "Lock and I think it's best if we talk without the kids in the room, so can they eat in the family room, please?"

"You know you could've just asked without the sucking up. We have eaten in the family room before. And I think that would be best at the moment, darling."

"No sucking up, I'll keep that in mind." She places a kiss on Regina's neck before pulling away.

"I'll take these in to Lock, you take Sofia and Henry theirs and then meet us in the dining room." Emma says, picking up two plates from the counter and making her way out of the room.

When the blonde enters the dining room she sees Lock in the chair to the left of the head of the table.

Smiling, she sets a plate down in front of him before taking the seat facing the Detective.

"How's the family?" She asks, setting down her own plate.

"They're good. Hayley just got her book published, the twins got accepted to Harvard and Yale, they want to be a doctor and a lawyer, and the boys are the same as always." He lets out a deep chuckle.

"That's great. I didn't know your wife wrote, and the twins are going to college, wow. It seems like they were just little girls the last time I saw them."

"You're telling me. I wish I could go back to when they were just little girls."

Regina joins them, taking her seat at the head of the table, putting down her own plate along with forks for the three of them.

"You forgot the utensils, darling." The Mayor says, looking towards Emma. "Hello, Detective Lock." She nods her head towards him.

"Madame Mayor." He nods his head back at her.

The exchange makes Emma burst out laughing, earning confused stairs from the other two.

"I'm...sorry." The blonde says between laughs. "You...two...really?" She gets her laughter under control before continuing. "You don't have to be so formal." She shakes her head before reaching for a folk to start her lunch.

"What do you suggest then?" Regina questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Regina, this is John, one of my closest friends. John, this is Regina my gir-" She stops when Regina sends her a glare and stamps on her foot, having discussed not liking being referred to as girlfriend at an earlier date as "she is a woman not a girl". "My significant other." She grits out giving the brunette a tight smile for stamping on her foot.

"I thought you told me you weren't together." John questions.

"That was when I came to you for help, we weren't together then." Emma answers flatly, indicating that the subject is not up for discussion. "So, how'd he do it?" She changes the subject.

"How'd who do what?" He's confused by the question.

"Really? One of the reasons you're here. How'd Patrick escape?"

"Ah, that. It hasn't been confirmed yet. I've sent a team to the prison to investigate. I don't trust the prison to do a thorough investigation. If he had help from a guard then it reflects badly on the prison and they may try to cover that up."

"Makes sense. Keep us posted. I've had my deputies start going door to door and to do a search of the area, but I only have four of them so they won't have gotten far. I told them to call right away if they discover anything significant." Emma informs him.

"I'll send my guys to meet up with your deputies and see where they can help. I also have a team surrounding the house here. Nobody will get in or out without being seen."

"Thanks, John. That makes me feel so much better, but I believe he won't leave Drury Lane since that's where he took Sofia, and the description I got from Mrs Matthews, though vague, matches him. Her daughter may have gotten a better look."

"Is that the victim's wife?"

"Yes."

Regina's head whips back and forth between the two, like a spectator at a tennis match.

"This is really good." Lock says, indicating to his plate.

"Thank you." Regina smiles at him. "So what happens now?"

"Well, if Swan says that the daughter may have gotten a better look then I'm gonna send a sketch artist over to talk to her and see if we can confirm it's Harrison. If it's not him we can still get an ID on the guy who did it. Then I think Emma and I should help with the search. The more of us out there the better."

"Do you have a facial recognition artist with you? Because if not I could help."

"Regina, no. you need to stay here with the kids. Besides Lock's second in command is a facial recognition artist."

"She's right. I have my own personal artist plus it would be best for you to stay here. It will make the kids feel safer.

"Okay. Just be careful." Regina says, locking eyes with Emma.

"Always." The Sheriff promises with a look. "We should go now and help." She looks away from hypnotizing brown towards the Detective.

"Yeah. If you need anything flash your porch lights and two of my officers will come to your door." He tells the brunette as he stands.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He says, before walking out the room to leave the two alone together.

"I'll be back as soon as I find something."

"Find him."

"I will."

Emma leans over to give Regina a soft, loving kiss, with the promise of more before following after Lock.

**TBC.**


	26. Bullet Proof Vest

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**A bit more ****angst in this chapter.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

"Swan, listen. I didn't want to say anything in front of Regina, but Patrick Harrison took a gun from one of the guards. He may not have it on him now but you know we can't take any risks. I think that if he sees you and he does have the gun, he will shoot you, because you rescued Sofia and in his eyes you took her from him. I want you to wear a special bullet proof vest designed to protect you and let out fake blood, simulating an actual wound, tricking him into think he got you because Emma, if he does have that gun and sees you, he will shoot to kill." John informs Emma as they make there way to her cruiser.

"Okay, whatever you need from me I'll do. Besides if I'm wounded or worse I can't protect my family and that's not something I could live with." She says looking back toward the mansion before lowering herself into the cruiser. "If he has a gun though, why didn't he shoot Mr Matthews?"

"My guess is that he was either taken by surprise and couldn't take it out in time, or he didn't want to risk shooting the girl." He tells Emma, settling himself into the cruiser.

"Either that or he didn't have it on him at the time." She says, clicking her belt into place. "So, where's this vest you want me to wear?"

"Lowe has it in the SUV, we'll meet him at the crime scene and get you set up there."

"Okay, we better get going then." She says as she starts the engine.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~

As they pull up to the Matthews residence Emma sees that her deputies have split up, each paired with one of Lock's people.

She pulls up beside the black SUV she surmises belongs to Lock and Lowe.

Once the engine is shut off both Emma and John exit the cruiser, and she follows him to the rear of the SUV where he opens the trunk to retrieve the vest for the blonde.

"Here." He hands it to her. "It will be visible under that wife beater. Do you have anything with you that would cover it?"

"Yeah, I have my Sheriff's uniform shirt in the cruiser. I'll just go grab it." She turns to leave.

"Wait!" He shouts hooking his hand to the crock of her elbow. "Put this on and then get it. He could still be in the area, watching and waiting." To emphasise his point he takes the vest from the blonde, undoes the necessary straps and puts it over her head.

"Thanks, Dad." She says, clearly not happy with his over protectiveness.

She fastens the straps securely and then heads to the cruiser.

Making her way to the tail end of the cruiser Emma takes out her keys and unlocks the trunk.

Searching through the coats and gym clothes she locates the shirt she's looking for and quickly slips it on.

Unbeknownst to the Officers on Drury Lane, Patrick Harrison was watching from the garage of 54 Drury Lane, the house next door to the Matthews.

_That bitch needs to pay for taking my family away. If I get rid of her I will get them back. _He smirks viscously to himself.

He silently makes his way out of the garage, creeping his way along the driveway, being careful to stay out of sight. When he reaches the end he stands to full height, raises his right arm which is holding a gun and squeezes the trigger, sending a bullet through the air and into Emma's back, penetrating the vest and jolting her forward with the impact.

Fake blood leaks out what would have been a paralysing shot to the spine.

Emma braces herself on the car before quickly unholstering her gun and spinning round to face the direction the shot had come from.

Before any of the other officers present can move both Emma and Patrick fire off shots at each other.

Two bodies hit the ground as the deputies and the detectives quickly make their way over, guns in hand.

**TBC.**


	27. Man Down

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**More angst before fluff**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

_Don't die Swan. If you die you can't protect your family. Move now! _The blonde thinks as she forces her body up into a sitting position in the spot she had fallen. Fake blood mixed with her own pooling around her.

"Swan! Swan!" Lock shouts as he approaches her, crouching beside the blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine." She grits out through her teeth. "Your vest works at least. Too bad it doesn't extend to my legs. Just make sure he's either dead or in your custody." She says, indicating to the body lying still a couple of feet from them, while she applies pressure to the wounds in her thigh and calf.

"Okay. Call in a bus!" He shouts to the others closing in on them as he makes his way over to Patrick.

Lock kicks the gun away from Harrison's body before crouching beside him and reaching out to check for a pulse.

"No pulse! He's gone!" He shouts over his shoulder.

_Good. He will never touch my family. _Emma smiles slightly before wincing in pain.

"Sheriff!" Nolan shouts as he approaches her. "The ambulance is on its way. Are you okay? Where are you hit?"

"I'm fine, Nolan. I've had worse. Just get me a shirt or something out of the trunk to help stop the bleeding."

"Sure." He says, turning to frantically search through the numerous shirts and other items of clothing, grabbing a few and then turning back to Emma.

"Here, what should I do?" He hands the shirts to her, fidgeting slightly as he waits for instruction, not having been in a situation like this before.

She rips them apart and starts wrapping them around the wounds as she answers. "Thanks. I need you to expand the area where you cordoned off earlier, and send Bell and Jones to go question the people who live in that house." She indicates with her head to the house behind where Patrick's body lay. " He had to of come out of there, so either they let him in, they didn't know or he has done something to them." She says, wincing at the pain she feels as she tightens the scraps of shirt.

"Okay." He nods his head and then leaves her side, going over to Deputies Bell and Jones.

"Emma, are you okay?" Deputy Lucas asks, crouching beside the woman.

"Mara, I'm fine. I've had worse." She waves the other woman off.

"Yeah sure, you have just been shot what, three four times, but your just fine." She says sarcastically.

"Not the first time I've been shot. And it was five times. I took two the vest. They will just leave bruising. I'm guessing two in the thigh and one in the calf. My guess is he couldn't shoot above my waist once I got a couple of hits in."

Just then the ambulance comes racing down the street.

"That would be your ride." Mara jokes.

"Ha! Yeah, an upgrade from the cruiser." Her voice has become strained and her eyes are starting to flicker.

"Emma, stay awake."

"I am. Hey Mara?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Regina that I love her." She's becoming delirious now.

"No, you can tell her yourself because you're fine, remember."

"Yeah, yeah. Call her for me I need her with me."

The ambulance comes to a stop beside the cruiser and the paramedics rush over to them.

"What happened?"

"She's been shot. Twice in the upper left thigh, once in the right calf." Mara tells the paramedics as Emma's eye lids flutter again.

"Okay. I need a stretcher over here!" The paramedic shouts. "What about him?" He points towards Patrick.

"Dead." Emma says as her eye lids flicker once more, and her voice turns sleepy.

"Emma, I'm Fred and I need you to stay awake. You seem to be losing quite a bit of blood. I suspect your femoral artery may have been hit, I'm going to put a tourniquet on it but we need to get you into surgery.

The other paramedic comes over with the stretcher and together they get the Sheriff secured to it quickly and hurry to get her into the back of the ambulance.

As they load her in, Fred starts taking her vitals while the other gets situated to drive off quickly.

"Regina." Emma whispers .

_I love you. _Her last thought before unconsciousness overcomes her.

**TBC.**


	28. Telling The Mills'

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Regina and the kids are a quarter of the way through the puzzle when there is a knock at the door.

"Stay here." She tells Sofia and Henry, her face a mask of confusion as to who it could be.

She gets up from where she is sitting on the ground and makes her way to the door and pulls it open.

The Mayor is greeted by the ashen face of Deputy Mara Lucas.

"Deputy Lucas?" She says, confused as to why the woman would be at her door.

"Madame Mayor. Could I come in, I don't think I should tell you what I have to say on the porch."

"Of course, dear." She opens the door wider to allow the deputy to slip past her before promptly shutting it.

"So, what is this about?" She raises a brow in question.

"It's Emma."

Regina's face completely falls at the sound of Emma's name.

"She...she's been shot." The deputy can't help but let her tears fall.

"No!" Regina shouts, tears springing to her eyes, blaring her vision. "No! She said she'd be careful. That can't be true."

"I'm sorry, but it is. She was wearing a Kevlar vest but got shot in the legs as well as the vest. Her femoral artery was hit and she's being taken in for surgery."

"No!" The brunette sobs out.

The sounds of their mother's shouts draws Sofia and Henry from the family room and to the foyer.

"Mom?" Sofia frowns at the sight of her mother in such a state. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Mommy?" Henry whispers, not having seen his mother this upset since Sofia was kidnapped.

Regina looks towards her children and can't help the sobs that wrack her entire body at the sight of their worried faces. Her tears fall and her knees give out, leaving her in a sobbing heap in the middle of the foyer.

Sofia and Henry run to her and each wrap their arms around the crying woman.

They stay there, each of them clutching the other with only Regina's sobs breaking through the silence.

After a couple of minutes Sofia turns to Mara, who has been standing nearby watching the scene play out. "What's going on?" She asks the deputy.

"It's Emma. She's been shot."

"What?! No! She can't be." The girl is in denial, much like her mother.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. They've taken her to surgery so I'm sure she'll be fine."

The Mills siblings cling to their mother at the news and can't help but join in with her sobs.

Regina brings her arms around them, holding them close in a comforting embrace.

"Shh, Emma is a fighter. She'll be fine. You'll see." She tries to sooth them, though she can't help but think the exact opposite at that moment.

_God, why is this happening? I've only just got her. She can't be ripped from out family now, not when we haven't had the chance to be a real family yet. I never got to tell her how much I love her and need her. I need to see her._

The Mayor somewhat composes herself and shifts to extricate her body from the smaller ones clinging to her.

"I need to go to her." She says as she looks round for her purse to retrieve her car keys.

"We want to come too." Sofia says, now clinging to her brother as he clings to her.

"No, you stay here. It's safer for you to be here. They may not let me in, but I'll do everything in my power to make them."

"But-"

"No." Regina cuts the girl off before she can being. "I'll call you, just stay here. Stay safe, please." She finally locates her purse then looks back towards her children. "Okay?"

"Okay." Sofia whispers.

"Would you call Katherine, and ask her to come be with them and stay with them until she arrives?" She asks Mara.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

She leaves , determined to get to the hospital as fast as she can, to get to Emma.

_It's not her time to go yet. We are a family now, she can't leave us. I love her._

**TBC.**


	29. Stubbon Sheriff

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

_Where am I? It feels much softer than that stretcher they put me on. What is gripping my hand like its life depends on it? Open your eyes Swan and find out, duh._

Emma opens her eyes only to immediately slam them shut again to block out the glare of the fluorescent lights of the hospital room.

Slowly she tries opening them again, her gaze quickly roaming around the room to take in her location.

_A hospital. Why? Oh right, you were shot._

The blonde takes in the room, looking from the heart monitor to the IV attached to her right hand, before turning her attention to her bandaged up legs, and finally to the source of the death grip on her hand.

_Regina. _She smiles at the mess of brown locks.

Regina is sitting beside her, both her hands gripping Emma's, her head resting on top.

Emma can't help but smile at the sight even though the situation is less than ideal.

"Regina?" She whispers, not wanting to wake the older woman if she's sleeping, but she needn't have worried, as Regina's head quickly shoots up at the sound of the blonde's voice, revealing puffy brown eyes filled with tears and evidence of tears that had already run down her cheeks.

"Emma?" Her face lights up when she sees that the younger woman is awake, giving the barest hint of a smile before it dissolves away leaving a frown in its place. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! You said you'd be careful, and then Deputy Lucas is at my door telling me to get to the hospital because you've been shot. I thought I'd lost you when I only just got you. You said you'd be careful." She breaks down into uncontrollable sobs that wrack her entire body before she launches herself at the blonde, taking care not to knock any wires or Emma's legs, as she wraps her arms around the other woman's body, burying her face into her neck as the tears fall.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. He just took me by surprise, but he's gone now and can't hurt us. I'm sorry, I was being careful, I promise. I promise." She can't help but let a few of her own tears escape at the sight of the usually strong woman breaking down in her arms. It breaks her heart to see Regina like this.

Emma wraps her arms around Regina, holding her tightly and burying her face in soft, silky strands of brunette.

"I...know." The brunette sobs. "I know...it w-wasn't your...fault." She sniffles, taking deep breaths, trying to get herself under control. "I'm sorry." She says once her breathing is back to normal. "I shouldn't of lost control of my emotions like that" Regina says, embarrassed at her display.

She tries to pull away but Emma just holds her tighter. "No, it's okay. It's good to let it out." She lifts her hands from where they are resting on Regina's back, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from the Mayor's face before leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"I'm glad you're okay." Regina smiles shyly.

"Yeah, me too." She returns the smile. "So what's the prognosis?"

"I don't know. All they would tell me is that you were stable and that I just had to wait for you to wake up. I had to threaten them with my status as Mayor and make a sizeable donation to the hospital to get them to let me sit in here with you." She is almost sheepish at the confession. "I did catch them saying something about bed rest and wheelchairs being in your future though." She smirks knowing the blonde will hate that bit of information.

"What?! No! I can't be on bed rest, I'm the Sheriff. And I most certainly will not be in any wheelchair." She looks at the brunette with shear horror written across her face at just the thought of being bed bound. "Go get the doctor. I need to know what happened while I was out. The last thing I remember is getting into the ambulance."

"Okay, just try to stay calm. I'll find him and be back as fast as I can." Regina presses her lips to Emma's before going in search of the doctor.

Five minutes later Regina returns with the doctor in tow.

"Miss Swan, I'm Doctor Whale. It's good to see that you're awake."

"What's wrong with me?" Emma suddenly blurts out, eyes wide in fear. Regina reaches over and grips the woman's hand, rubbing circles across the back to try and calm her.

"Nothing is wrong with you per se, but you did nick your femoral artery. You lost a fair bit of blood so we had to give you a transfusion, and we patched up the artery in surgery. We also removed two bullets from your upper left thigh and one from your right calf. You have some bruising to your back and abdomen from the impact of the bullets to the vest. They may hurt for a couple of days but other than that you have nothing to worry about in that department. I'd like to keep you overnight for observation and potentially a few days, but I've treated cops before and I know you won't be happy with that so I'll see what I can do to not make your stay a long one. You seem to be healing nicely so you may be able to get out sooner rather than later; however you will need to use a wheelchair and crutches until the wounds heal completely and then go to physical therapy."

"Okay. So when can I go home?" She asks, feeling better about the situation after the update but completely disregarding all that he had said about staying in the hospital.

Regina lets out a soft sigh at Emma's stubbornness and reaches out her other hand to stop the blondes fidgeting.

"Well, ideally I like to keep you in for a couple o-"

Emma cuts him off before he can finish. "No offence doc but this isn't my first time at the rodeo. I've been shot, stabbed and beaten more times than you can even imagine. Apart from the whole wheelchair thing this should be a walk in the park. I'll stay for a couple more hours so you can _observe _me or whatever, but I'm leaving this hospital tonight."

"I strongly advise against that." He argues.

"Well, you can put down that I left against medical advice on my record and at the first sign of trouble I'll call you."

"I can only release you into someone else's custody after, I can't let you leave alone to take care of yourself and that's only after a stay of one night." He frowns not liking the situation one bit.

"She can stay with me." Regina blurts out without thinking.

"I can?" Emma looks over towards the brunette.

"You can." They share a loving smile.

"You hear that Whale? Dr Mills will look after me. All will be fine." Emma smirks, knowing she has won the argument of stay a few days.

"Fine, but she is to be on full bed rest for the next two weeks, only up to go to the bath room." He says to Regina who nods. "You have to stay the night but I'll be back in the morning with your discharge papers."

"Fine, I'll stay over night but no longer." The blonde huffs.

"Good" He storms out of the room when he's finished.

"So. Dr Mills, will there be a sponge bath in my future?" She smirks deviously.

Regina chuckles at this. "We'll see, darling. Only if you're a good patient." She says, giving the younger woman a wink.

**TBC.**


	30. Confessions

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

**Fluffy chapter after all the angst.**

"How will I get up the stairs?" Emma asks, breaking what has been twenty minutes of comfortable silence.

"There is a guest bedroom on the ground floor, you can stay there."

"Okay, but how will I get into your house? You have porch steps and steps in the foyer."

"Well, you can go in through the garage or go around to the back of the house and come in that way." Regina stated matter of factly.

"Have you thought of everything?" Emma teases.

"One of us has to be practical, darling."

"Hmm, I suppose. So, what did you do with the kids while you're here?"

"Katherine is sitting with them. They wanted to come but I thought it best they stay at the house. Now that I think about it though maybe I should have stayed with them or brought them with me, Patrick Harrison is still out here. Oh God, I have to go and keep them safe!" She jumps up from here seat, startling the blonde.

As Regina moves to leave, Emma grabs her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Regina, didn't anyone tell you?" She looks up at the brunette.

"Tell me what?" The Mayor asks in confusion.

"He's dead. Patrick Harrison is dead."

"What?! Are you sure?" She says in disbelief.

"I'm sure. I shot him myself."

Regina falls back into the chair she had just vacated, absorbing this new piece of information.

"C'mere." The blonde pats the spot beside her on the bed.

"Why?" The older woman raises a brow.

"Because I want cuddles. C'mere." She says in a child-like tone, patting the spot again. This makes the brunette chuckle as she get up and gently takes a seat next to the injured Sheriff.

Emma rests her head on Regina's shoulder and wraps her arms around the woman, bringing her closer. Regina rests her head atop the blonde's and tightly wraps her in her arms.

"You know, even though I had a vest on I was convinced that I was going to die. I just saw all the blood and thought I was a goner. I kept telling myself that I had to stay alive so that I could protect you and the kids, but the darkness kept pulling me in and my only regret was that if I died, you'd never know how I truly felt about you. I'd never be able to tell you that I love you." She has tears in her eyes which she refuses to let fall as she confesses all to the brunette. Regina on the other hand, has twin rivers rolling down her cheeks at the blonde's words.

"I love you too." The brunette whispers.

They each lean in and share a gentle, loving kiss.

After a couple of minutes they pull away and settle themselves back into their warm embrace.

Emma threads her fingers with Regina's, drawing patterns on the back of her hand with her thumb, each getting lost in their thoughts.

_Thank God she's okay. Well, as okay as someone who's been shot can be. I should call the kids. In a minute, I don't want to break this perfect moment. She loves me. _Regina thinks, smiling widely to herself.

"Emma?" She says after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me what happened?" She turns her head slightly to lock eyes with the other woman.

"You sure you want to hear it?" Emma asks sceptically.

"Yes, I do. I think I need to."

"Okay." She leans back slightly from their embrace so she can see Regina's face. "When we got to Drury Lane we pulled up outside the Matthews' place and parked. We went over to Lock's SUV to get this special Kevlar vest he wanted me to wear. See, what he didn't tell you at lunch was that Harrison had a gun and John thought that if he saw me he would shoot me."

"Why just you?" Regina cuts her off, a little confused.

"Well, I'm the one who led the rescue. I'm the one who found Sofia and took her from him. To him, it looks like I took away his daughter so he would believe I needed to be punished for that. So Lock gave me the vest and after I put it on I went to get a shirt from the cruiser to cover it up." She proceeds to recount the story for Regina, up until the point at which she blacked out.

"After that first shot he got to my back, all I could think of was that I had to do something. I had to stop him and protect you all. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion as I spun around and as soon as I got a glimpse of him, I fired and he did the same. I kept shooting until both our bodies hit the ground. Lock came running to us and I made him check Patrick before me. He confirmed that he was dead. He's dead Regina. He can never hurt our family. He will never take Sofia again."

Throughout the blonde's story, Regina couldn't help letting tears fall at hearing how the Sheriff's first instincts were to protect the Mills family before herself, and hearing how she succeeded in doing so made the tears fall even faster.

_She risked her life to save my children and me. Even if I wasn't in danger from the man, she saved me of the heartbreak of losing my daughter again. Nobody has ever put my life before their own like that before. Not even my father when my mother dished out her cruel punishments. I love this woman so much it's unreal._

Regina turns and buries her head into the crook of the blonde's neck, inhaling the scent of vanilla and spice and always accompanies the younger woman.

"Thank you." She says into blonde locks. "Thank you for protecting us."

"Anytime. I will always protect you." Emma smiles, wrapping her arms tighter around the smaller woman.

**TBC.**


End file.
